True Identity WIP
by vonnie836
Summary: Based on a challenge - Gabe is adopted and Senator Patterson tries to prevent him from finding out the truth
1. Default Chapter

True Identity

Response to a challenge posted by Little Wing:

Gabe gets disturbing news. He's adopted, but it's how he was adopted that's the problem. This story has to have Sen. Will Patterson willing to do anything to keep how Gabe was adopted a secret, and as many twists and turns a possible. Of course he can the rest of the team help him too, your choice. Not good with handing out challenges

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Adventure Inc. This story is just for fun and I don't make any money of it. 

August 5, 1978

It had been a busy night for the staff at Boston Memorial Hospital. All departments had been hit by what seemed to be a rush of patients but the Obstetric unit had been especially hit hard. Now that morning had replaced the dark of night, two men were in the waiting area of the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. One of them was nervously pacing the room, his hair in disarray and his cloth didn't look much better. The other one sat quietly on a chair. He was holding the newest edition of the 'New York Times' in his hands and was engrossed in reading the stock section. His three piece suit was meticulous and so was his slightly wavy dark hair.  Both of them were waiting for news about their new babies that had developed problems after birth. 

It was shortly after 9 AM when a young nurse stuck her head into the room.

"Mr. Patterson?" She looked at the young man still wandering the room.

"No, I am Mr. Patterson!" The other man looked up from his reading. 

"Sorry, Mr. Patterson, I am supposed to take you to Dr. Jones' office. He would like to speak to you!"

The man folded his paper and put it in the attaché case sitting beside him before he got up and followed the nurse out of the room.

She led him down the hall, where she stopped in front of a door marked with

                                  Dr. Peter Jones, Chief of Neonatal Medicine,

She knocked, and then carefully opened the door.

"Dr. Jones, Mr. Patterson is here!" She opened the door further and stepped to the side to let the man step through. Then she closed it, leaving him alone with the doctor.

The doctor pointed at a chair and watched the other man sit down before he started to talk, "Mr. Patterson, I am afraid I have bad news for you. Your son is not doing well and it is just a matter of time before his organs will give out. I am sorry, but he is too premature. At 27 weeks gestation there is just nothing we can do!"

"I understand I know you have done everything you could."

Dr. Jones looked at him for a moment, then he continue, "The good news is that your wife's gynecologist Dr. Newman and I are fairly certain that the other baby you wife is still carrying will be okay. There is a very good chance she will be able to carry her to full term!"

"You say 'her'? So you determined it is a girl?" 

"Yes, indeed we did!"

"Well, this is disappointing but I guess there is nothing to be done!" He took a deep breath before he continued, "I don't want anyone to know about this. This has never happened. To the world my wife is still expecting twins."

"I don't understand?"

"You don't have to, one word gets out and I make sure that your career here is over and you won't find a job anywhere in this country!"

The doctor looked at the man in disbelief, yet the ice tone of his voice and the coldness in his eyes told him that he would make his threat come true. After all the man in front of him belonged to one of Boston's oldest and most influential families, he himself was just starting a very promising political career. 

Will Patterson was a man that knew what he wanted. At thirty three he had started his first campaign for the Senate and the polls looked very promising so far. No body and nothing were going to stand in his way.

Dr. Jones swallowed, "Certainly Mr. Patterson, I will make sure nothing leaks out!"

+++++

November 10, 1978

Senator-elect and proud new father Will Patterson pushed the wheel chair with his wife and their newborn twins out the front door of Boston Memorial Hospital. They were accompanied by their two older sons 10 year old Isaiah and 8 year old Thaddeus. For the first time they faced the cameras and questions of the press. The babies had been conveniently born two days prior to the election. While the girl had been healthy, the boy had developed some complications and had spent several days in the neonatal unit. This was the reason why there had been no pictures until now. 

Katherine Patterson held her babies tight while she smiled into the lenses of the photographers. She looked tired but her make up and hair were perfect, Will Patterson had made sure a beautician had taken care of his wife's appearance before facing the crowd. He had now stepped beside her and picked up one of the babies.

He held her up to the cameras, "I want you to meet my daughter, Constance Louise Patterson!"

The baby had fuzzy blond hair and blue eyes that were wide open and if she wouldn't have been to young, one would have thought she had a smile on her face.

"See, she already flirts with the cameras!" her father proudly exclaimed before he returned her into her mother's arms.

He then picked up the other baby, who was slightly smaller and already had a full head of dark hair and dark eyes, "Gabriel Jonathan Patterson, my youngest son! I promise you he is a real Patterson!"

As he completed the last word, the baby started to cry loudly and would not quite. He cringed, then returned him to his mother who immediately was able to sooth him down.

"Already a man of the ladies!" he smiled.

He answered a few more questions, then said, "This is enough for today, my wife is exhausted and the babies need rest also!"

 With this he waved at the limo that had been waiting not to far away. After the driver had pulled up and a nanny had taken over the babies, he assisted his wife in the car and waited until the rest of his family had also disappeared into it. While he himself climbed in, he turned one last time and waved at the press before he disappeared.

+++++

Present Day

The heat of the summer day was would have been intolerable if it wouldn't have been for the light breeze coming from the ocean. With nothing urgent to do on deck, the crew of the Vast Explorer had decided to spend the noon and early afternoon ours in the coolness of the living area. Judson Cross, their leader, was sitting on the couch. He was checking out some maps, while he was trying to decide which job to take on next. Once again the team had run out of money and now was in desperate need for some easy work to replenish their resources.

Mackenzie Previn was sitting not to far from him on a chair. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail to keep it out of her face.  She had taken her gun apart and was cleaning it. She was very thorough and made sure everything was in perfect working order. Too many times had their life's depended on her gun working right. She was so engulfed in her work that she didn't realize when Gabe stepped behind her.

Gabriel Patterson, the youngest member of the team, was also their electronic expert. He had been in law school when he met Mac and Judson, just waiting for an excuse to drop out. For a long time he had known he wouldn't make a good lawyer and the only reason he had followed his fathers wishes was that he wasn't really sure what to do with his life. He had jumped on Judson's offer to become a member of the Adventure Inc. team and had never looked back. 

Now, as he was standing behind Mac, he had a big grin on his face, "Mac, you treat this gun better than you treat us. Look at her Judson, how gentle she handles every part; you would think she is in love with the thing!"

Mac threw him a burning look, "Watch it buddy or I might not use this 'thing' the next time your butt needs saving!"

"Ooh, be careful Gabe, she used the 'b' word. I wouldn't get her any more wound up or she might start using you for target practice!" Judson laughed; he enjoyed the playful banter between his team mates and liked to join in himself whenever he could.

"Hey, be quiet or I use you for target practice!" Mac now also was laughing and threw a pillow in Judson's direction.

 He ducked and it ended up hitting the table beside him. Bending down to pick it up, he saw the letter that had also fallen of the table. He looked at it for a moment.

"This is for you Gabe, how did this get here!"

"Oops, sorry I forgot, it came earlier. I wanted to give it to you but you were in the shower and than I forgot!" Mac apologized.

Gabe looked at the letter. His name and address were handwritten but there was no sender on it. For a moment was undecided but then he opened it and began to read,

                           Dear Mr. Patterson;

                           I know this comes unexpected but I really need to talk to you. You don't know me; I am a nurse and have been working at

                           Boston Memorial Hospital for the past 27 years. I was working on the maternity unit when you were born. This has been

                           lying heavy on my mind for so long, that I really need to talk to you in Person.

                           I will be in Beau Harbor on the 23rd of July. I know there is a small restaurant named Harvey's on the south side. I would like

                           to meet you there at 4 PM. I will leave word in the front to guide you to me if you decide to come.

                           I realize this all sounds very strange but you will understand if you give me a chance to explain.

                           Sincerely,

                           Mary Sue Steward

He handed the letter to Judson, "What do you make of this?"

"It does sound strange but also somehow sincere. It is handwritten. I think if someone had a prank on their mind they would have probably typed it." Judson mused.

"The 23rd, this is today, do you think I should go?" Gabe gave both his friends a questioning look.

For a moment there was silence before Mac took over, "I think you should at least check it out. It is a public place and still in the afternoon. And you won't be alone, we go with you!"

"Okay, so this is settled. But I just can't imagine what this woman wants from me. I mean, what in the world could be so important that she would need to tell me in Person?"

+++++

For a while they had argued how to go about the meeting. Mac and Judson had insisted they wanted to accompany Gabe into the restaurant. . Gabe had insisted he needed to go by himself. After some back and forth, they had met in the middle.

They got to Harvey's short after 4 PM. While Mac and Judson had the hostess seat them at a small table in the middle of the room, Gabe told her he was here for a meeting with Mrs. Steward. She led him to a table in the corner that was already inhabited by a woman very likely in her late forties. She had short brown hair that showed traces of grey. Her eyes were also brown and light up when she saw Gabe approach. She stood up and he could see that she was of petite stature, he guessed her at about 5'1".

"Mr. Patterson, I am so glad you decided to come!" her voice had a warm timbre to it, which made Gabe instantly like her.

"Mrs. Steward, please call me Gabe, Mr. Patterson is my father."

For a moment she had a look in her eyes that Gabe was unable to read, then she said, "Certainly but please you must call me Mary Sue than!"

She sat down again and Gabe joined her. When the waitress approached he ordered a Coke, and then looked expectantly at the woman across from him.

Seeing the anticipation in his eyes, she started to speak, "Gabe, this is not going to be easy but I have to finally get off my chest what I know!"

She took a deep breath before she continued, "Katherine Patterson was pregnant with twins and went into premature labor on August 5th, 1978.

The doctors tried to stop the labor but couldn't prevent her to give birth to one of the babies. They were able to stop labor after this and she continued to carry the second baby to full term!"

She stopped for a moment, watching the disbelieving expression on Gabe's face. 

"I know this sounds unbelievable but I was one of the neonatal nurses in the delivery room that day. The baby that was born prematurely at 28 weeks was a little boy. We tried everything to save him but he died about 6 hours after birth. The baby that was born at full term on November 3rd, 1978 was a little girl."

There was a pregnant silence at the table. The thoughts in Gabe's mind swirled around in wild disarray. Finally he was able to hold on to one thought.

"You must be mistaken! My sister Constance and I were born on the same day and I am very much alive. I don't know how you come up with this, but you have to be wrong!" 

It was a plea, an attempt to deny what he had just heard. Somehow he was hoping she was going to break out in laughter and tell him it had been all a bad joke, set up by one of his brothers. Yet no such thing happened. He actually could see tears glisten in her eyes now.

"Gabe I am so sorry, I wish it wasn't true! I was there, I saw it all and I was there again when Constance was born. There was no second baby, well at least not until 5 days later. When I came on duty on November 8th, there was another bed beside Constance's bed and it was marked with Gabriel Patterson! I don't know who you are but you are not Senator Patterson's natural born son!"

Gabe swallowed hard, looking in the eyes of the woman across from him; he realized that she was telling the truth. Suddenly there was a heavy feeling in his chest that made it difficult to breathe. The room seemed to close in on him and unable to clear his mind he jumped up and stormed out of the room.

+++++

 Mac and Judson had observed the scene unfolding on the other table with increasing worry. From the expression on their friends face they had been able to tell that something was wrong. 

Now when Gabe stormed out of the restaurant, Judson wandered over to Mary Sue Steward, while Mac followed Gabe outside. 

Realizing that he wasn't going to stop, she called out, "Gabe, wait!" but got no reaction. He continued to run. So she decided to follow him, making sure he would be okay. 

After a while he started to slow down but continued to walk the streets seemingly without destination. Finally he stopped and even though his back was to her Mac could see he was throwing up. She gave him a moment before she approached.

Putting her hand on his shoulder she asked, "You're okay?"

As he slowly turned to her, the look in his eyes spoke of loss and desperation. He didn't seem like the same person that had joked around with her just hours ago.

"What happened Gabe, what did she tell you?"

"Don't ever call me this again!" 

The outburst came without warning, Mac wasn't prepared for it. She let go of his shoulder and took a step back.

"There is no Gabe, Gabe died before I was born. I am nobody, nothing, not worth knowing where I came from!" Tears were running down his face now, his shoulders shaking uncontrollable as sobs escaped his throat.

Mac didn't understand but knew what needed to be done. Gently she pulled him into her embrace and comforted him like a little child. After he finally calmed down, she guided him back to the Vast Explorer, knowing that Judson would already be there, waiting for them, ready to help. 

+++++

May 2, 1978

It was a glorious spring day, the sky was almost cloudless and of an intense blue color. The sun was smiling down on blooming trees and flowers and the juicy green of new grass. Everything seemed perfect, yet the young woman standing in the middle of all this glory didn't seem to notice any of it. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at the fresh grave in front of her. The marker had yet to be set but she knew by heart what it would say 

                                                                          Brenton James Flaherty, 1953 to 1978, Beloved Husband.

Not just anybodies husband, her husband, torn away from her by a senseless accident only 5 month after they had married.

She thought back on the day when she had changed her name to Susan Elizabeth Flaherty. It had filled her with pride and excitement to sign her new name for the first time on the marriage certificate. She had known her new husband for only 6 month but it had been a whirl wind courtship. Even her parents had to agree that they were made for each other. Brent had been a teacher at the elementary school where she was a student teacher for a few weeks. He loved to work with kids and so did she and there had been so many other interests they shared. When he asked her to marry him, there hadn't been a single doubt in her mind about her answer.

The wedding had been small. None of them had much money and didn't want to burden her parents with the costs. Brent had no family to speak of. His parents had died while he was still little and he had been raised by an aunt that had died 4 years prior. His other relatives were so distant that they never had shown any interest in him. She had no siblings so it had been only her parents. A friend from college had been her maid of honor and her younger cousin, who was also her best friend, had stepped in as best man. Susan had to smile at the memory of the ceremony in the tiny country church. It had been just perfect. They had promised each other to always stick together and grow old together.

She took a deep breath, remembering that this never was going to happen, before her thoughts once again wandered back. She had moved into Brent's small one bedroom apartment on the fifth floor of an old building without an elevator. No conveniences but they didn't need any to happy. She had just graduated and was still looking for a job. Their happiness had been complete when they found out they were going to be parents. 

In a protective gesture, Susan instinctively laid her hands on her still flat belly. Another tear escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheek. Her baby was never going to meet his father. All their plans had been destroyed by a driver that decided he was still able to drive even after emptying almost a bottle of whiskey. Brent had gone to pick up some bread from the convenience store across the street. He never had a chance to avoid the car that came racing down the street. He had died instantly.

And now she was standing here at the fresh grave of her husband. She had come to say good bye. Not just to him but to the life she had dreamed of, to the city she had grown up in. There was nothing here to hold her, at least not for now. She needed to get away, needed to find distraction. Everything here reminded her of Brent. She needed to find strength to go on and she wouldn't find it here. Maybe after the baby was born, she would come back, show him or her the places they had been happy at. 

Slowly she dried her eyes and turned around. With a last look back over her shoulder she whispered, "I promise, I will come back!", then she walked away.

+++++

Present Day

Mac had been right, when they returned to the Vast Explorer Judson was already waiting. From the look he gave her, she could tell that he knew more than she did. She could also tell that Gabe was in no shape to talk. He hadn't said a single word all the way back to the ship. Even now he seemed absent, his head hanging down and his body language more the one of an old tired man than of the young man he was. Without resistance he let her guide him into his cabin. She took his shoes off and got really worried when he didn't even resist as she started to unbutton his pants.

After she as finished, she helped him lie down and covered him with the blanket. Throughout the whole process he hadn't looked at her once. She stroked some stray hair out of his face and gave him one last reassuring look to let him know she was there if he needed her before she left the room.

After she had closed the door behind her, she leaned against the door and sighed, then she gave Judson a questioning look.

"What in the world is going on, this isn't Gabe in there! I never have seen him this distraught!"

"Lets sit down, I tell you what I know!"

In as few words as possible he recounted what he had found out. From the look on Mac's face he was able to tell how upset she was. There was a short silence in the room when he finally finished.

"Do you believe her?" Mac looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"I have no reason not to; she seems to be very sincere!"

"But why in the world would she wait so long and now suddenly come forward?"

"I asked her the same question!" Judson admitted. "She explained that she had wanted to do this for a long time but didn't because of her husband. He was chief on Neonatal Medicine at Boston Memorial and repeatedly had been told they would destroy his career if any of this would get out. After he died last month she no longer needed to protect him and decided to finally follow her heart. But even now she rather used her maiden name Steward than her married name Jones!"

Mac stayed quiet, she felt overwhelmed by the emotions that started to creep up in her. She was a woman of action, always in control, trying to handle things but this time she felt helpless. It seemed almost impossible to imagine how Gabe had to feel right now.

She had a serious look on her face when she turned to Judson, hoping that once again had the answer, "So what are we going to do now!"

Judson's face was just as serious when he answered, "It all depends on Gabe! We have to wait for his reaction and what he wants to do. All I know right now is that we have to let him know we are his family no matter what happens! For now I talked Mary Sue into staying at a motel in town, if Gabe is up to it, we will meet her tomorrow!"

There hearts ached for their friend. The betrayal that had happened to him seemed unbearable. Both realized that it was not so much that he wasn't a Patterson but more the fact that it had been kept a secret that made it so tragic. It was no question that Gabe would have a tough time ahead of him but no matter what he was going to decide, they would be right there by his side.

+++++

August 5, 1978

James Thaddeus Patterson was a strong man. At 6'2" many men his age, he had just turned 70, were bend forward from the weight they had carried on there shoulders throughout there lives. But not him, his stature was as straight as it always had been. He was proud of being able to still beat players 40 years his junior in tennis on a daily basis. Matter of fact he was a proud man that had accomplished everything in life he ever wanted. His grandfather had come to this country from England around 1870. He had brought nothing. His father had owned a small business that by the time he had died had grown to employ 50 people. He had been the first Patterson ever to go to College but instead of taking over his fathers business, he had become a lawyer. And from there is way up had continued. Only few people knew how he had done it and he would make sure it would stay this way.

Today he owned one of the finest Mansions in Boston. His family name was heard in the best circles. The only thing that had ever left him wanting was the fact that his wife had died shortly before she was supposed to give birth to their second child, leaving him and at that time 8 year old William without a companion and mother. He had never remarried, although a hard and many times ruthless man he had loved his wife and couldn't see to ever replace her. So little Will had been left in the hands of a Nanny and later been send to the best boarding schools in the country.

James Patterson smiled when he thought about his son. He had turned out exactly the way he had hoped. Already he had made himself a name as a junior partner in his father's law firm and now he was standing before his first election as US Senator. There was no doubt in the older man's mind that his son would be elected, he would make sure of it.

Now he looked up from his desk, disturbed by the knock at the door. It was opened before he could call out. Instinctively he knew there was only one person in the house that would come in without waiting.

"Ah, William, how is your wife doing? Jonah told me you had to take her to the hospital shortly after midnight!"

"Katherine is fine but she lost one of the babies!" Will Patterson's voice sounded upset.

"I am sorry to hear this, I know you were hoping to use the fact that she was carrying twins to your advantage during the election!" 

"I was, and I still will but I need your help!" he looked at his father with determination.

"So what do you want me to do?" 

"I already made sure that no one will find out that Katherine lost the baby. Now I just need to find a baby that will be born at the right time and will be able to pass as ours!"

James Patterson was intrigued, this was something he had not expected, "I will do whatever I can to help. I have some connections but I want you to stay out of it. If anybody ever finds out, it would not be good for your political career! Now leave, I have work to do!"

The older man waited until his son had left the room. He smiled and picked up the phone. Once again he was in his element, doing what he thought best for his family.

+++++

Present Day

The next morning found the crew of the Vast Explorer up very early. Mac was pouring coffee for Judson when Gabe appeared in the galley. By the dark circles around his eyes both of them could tell that he hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep. He sat down and for a moment he buried his face in his hands. When he looked up again he found Mac's worried face right in front of him. He could tell that she knew what had happened.

"How are you doing Gabe?"

"How am I? Maybe you should rather ask – who am I – because this is the real question here!"

The expression in his eyes reflected more pain than Mac thought she could stand, yet at least it no longer carried the empty lifelessness from the night before.

"You are still you, no matter what your name is or where you came from!" she tried to assure him.

"Am I?" he took a long breath before he continued; "I guess it doesn't matter right now, first I need to find some answers. I decided to go to Boston today and have a talk with my fa…, the Senator!"

"Gabe, I think you should wait and talk to Mary Sue again first!" Judson tried to persuade him.

"Why?"

"Because she will be here in about an hour and she might be able to give you some more details before you go running off to your father!"

"Don't call him that!" Gabe gave him a troubled look.

"Okay, the Senator! Anyway, you need try and calm down before you are ready to face him! And, I really think we should go with you!" Judson continued, while Mac nodded in agreement.

"No way!" Gabe protested, "This is something I need to do by myself, if you come with me he will eat me alive. I know him well enough; I can't show any weakness now!" 

The slight quiver in his voice seemed to belie the content of his word, yet Mac and Judson knew he was right. There was a pregnant pause in the room while both of them tried to come up with an idea how to best support their friend.

It was Mac who finally came up with the answer, "Okay, let's compromise, we all talk to Mary Sue, then we go to Boston together!"

Gabe tried to interrupt her but she gave him one of her famous looks that instantly quieted him down.

"You can see the Senator alone, while we wait for you!" the tone of voice she used let no room for protest.

Although Gabe tried to hide it, the relief in his face was clearly visible. His friends had made it clear once again that he could count on them, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Sue was right on time when she appeared one hour later. Mac led her into the living area where Judson and Gabe already waited. While Judson stood up to greet her, Gabe pretended to be too engrossed in his lab top program to notice her. It was obvious though that he just did not know how to face her.

For a brief moment there was an odd silence, then Mary Sue took the initiative. 

"I am so sorry that I caused you so much distress!" 

The look she threw at Gabe was so intense that he could feel it burn upon him. Suddenly he couldn't help but gaze at her. What he saw was so much true sorrow and honesty that he instinctively reached out for her. Still unable to speak their eyes met for a second, telling Mary Sue that she hadn't been wrong with her judgment of this young man.

"Why?" The pain that was put in this one simple word seemed to cut through the room like a sharp knife, yet it was dull compared to the expression on Gabe's face. 

Mary Sue gently pushed him down onto the couch, never breaking eye contact. She took a deep breath, then started to talk.

"For a long time I wasn't sure if this would be the right thing to do."

"So what made you decide now that it is?" Gabe's question sounded bitter.

"Gabe…!" Judson threw him a warning look but Mary Sue just waved him off.

"It's okay, he has every right to be mad at me!" She gave him a warm smile, then continued, "There were several reason and you need to know all of them. First of all it was my husband. Peter loved children. When we got married he knew we would never be able to have any on our own because of an accident I had been in when I was a little girl. He was content in the knowledge that he was able to save the lives of other peoples children on a daily bases!"

She took a short break, trying to find the right words to go on.

"There had been a threat to destroy his career if it ever should become public that Senator Patterson's twin boy had been born premature and had died shortly after birth. I knew that it would have killed him, so I kept quiet for his sake. But I also kept my eyes on the little boy that had taken the place of the baby that died!"

Again she took a break, this time watching for Gabe's reaction. The questioning look in his eyes encouraged her to continue her story.

"Being the wife of the Chief of Neonatal Medicine at Boston's biggest Hospital gave me the opportunity to meet some very influential people. We lived a fairly quiet life. I continued to work as a staff nurse and we tried to stay away from most events but sometimes we just had to attend some that involved fundraisers for the hospital. I met your parents ever so often and on two occasion even you!"

Seeing the blank look in Gabe's eyes she could suppress a smile, "I know you wouldn't remember, the first time you were only three and the second time your eyes were too much on the more than revealing dress of Senator Eldridge's daughter! You must have been about 15!"

Gabe blushed, while Mac and Judson started to laugh.

 "Sure hasn't changed a lot!" Mac commented.

"To his defense, I have to say, everybody at the party was embarrassed by the way the girl dressed! Anyway, I kept up with your life as much as I could. It seemed strange to look at you and see you look so much like Senator Patterson! The same dark wavy hair, the same build. Sometimes it seemed like I had dreamed the whole adoption thing! And yet I knew it was true and it became more obvious the older you got!"

She stopped when Mac held a cup of coffee in front of her, "Here, I thought you could use this!"

"Thank you!" she took it gratefully and sipped on it before she set it down on the table in front of her.

"You were always different than your siblings. From what I could tell, you never quite conformed to the way of the Senator. Family pictures in the paper always showed you on the side and often you weren't even in them. As your brother's grew up they went to college and followed their father's foot steps, they became lawyers."

"Wait a minute, so did I, well at least I started too!" Gabe interrupted.

"I know but you gave up on it soon, didn't you? Anyway, by that time I already had my mind made up. Maybe I am wrong, maybe I didn't have the right to interrupt your life and throw you of track. There is one thing that I know for sure, nobody has the right to use another person for their own purposes. And this is what has been done to you. You have a right to decide what kind of life you want to live without anybody making you feel guilty!" 

Her last words were filled with so passion and warmth that even Gabe couldn't help but agree with her. He suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one that had suffered from this incredible deception. And even though it didn't make him feel less lost, he knew that the actions of the woman in front of him didn't come out of a selfish desire to rectify herself but out of true compassion. 

+++++

July 28th, 1978

Susan Flaherty looked around in the small one room apartment she rented. She had just finished hanging the curtains she had sown herself. The material was slightly faded but otherwise in good shape. She had been happy to find it at a second hand store. Curtains had been missing to give the place a finishing touch. 

Sitting down on the daybed, that was covered with the same material,  she protectively put her hands on her rounding belly, lovingly stroking it. A smile appeared on her face. The last 3 month had been tough. She had left her home town with little more than a suit case. The little bit of money she had gotten from selling the furniture in her old apartment had helped through the first few weeks after arriving in Boston. She had found work in a little motel as a maid.

The money hadn't been good but the job had given her a free room and one meal a day. For a while life just drifted by her without purpose. Not even the knowledge of the new life growing in her could tear her out of her depression. And sometimes, when it seemed especially unbearable, she had even thought of ending it all.

Until one day, when the miracle had happened that changed everything. It had happened when she was making up one of the rooms. She was changing the sheets on the bed when she first felt it. At first it was like a tickle but than it became slightly stronger, like a soft tapping from the inside of her abdomen. And it continued until she no longer was able to ignore it. The child in her was kicking, telling her he or she was alive and did not tolerate to be ignored any longer. As she sank down on the bed, caressing her belly, she realized that she did not loose her husband. There was a part of him growing right in her. His legacy would continue in this child and it was her job to secure this legacy. 

From that day on she had started to look for something better. After all, she was a teacher. It had not been easy but one day she found exactly what she had been looking for. Strangely it had all started during a check up at the women's clinic. Without insurance and only little money she had been going to the free clinic for her monthly prenatal check ups. The doctors there were mostly volunteers and so were the nurses. One of the nurses had started a conversation with her and after she had found out that Susan was a teacher without a job she had gotten very excited. She told her about a new school for special needs children, which was looking for another teacher. It was privately founded and very small with a year round schedule. The pay wouldn't be very much but enough to provide for her and her baby. And it also would provide insurance. 

Susan had instantly been excited and had gone to the school directly from her appointment. Seeing the mostly mentally disabled children play in the school yard had instantly hooked her and she had filled an application out. And the woman she handed it to had turned out to be the principal. She had looked it over and asked her into her office for an interview. Two days later she had gotten the call that she could start the position immediately.

It had been like a dream. Everybody was supportive and she made friends very fast. The work with the children was not always easy but very satisfying. She had found this small apartment just 5 blocks away which saved her transportation costs. The landlady had even let her have the furniture that the last tenant had left behind, even though she had though they were too shabby. But for Susan it had been perfect and now after covering everything with the same material as the curtains were made from it didn't even look that bad. 

Life suddenly didn't look so hopeless anymore. In only 4 more months she would be able hold this new little life that was growing in her. There was no doubt in her mind that it would be perfect. She imagined how she would tell her child about his or her daddy, about the short but happy times they had together. She smiled, knowing that she was no longer alone and never would be.

+++++

Present day

It was mid morning when Gabe entered his family home in the outskirts of Boston. Mac, Judson and he had flown into Boston the night before, accompanied by Mary Sue. She had insisted they would spend the night at her house, an invitation that they had gladly accepted. It turned out that the house was only a five minute drive from the Patterson Estate. Gabe had insisted to make the drive by himself while Mac and Judson waited impatiently for his return.

Now as he entered the house, he felt the insecurity creep up in him again, making him wish Mac and Judson would be on his side. For a moment he hesitated, then taking a deep breath he knocked at the door of the Senator's office. For a moment there was no response, letting the hope grow in him that the Senator was not home but then a strong voice from the inside said, "Come in!"

Gabe took another deep breath, bracing himself for the meeting with the man he had thought to be his father. He turned the door knob and entered. As the Senator looked up from his desk Gabe could read the surprise in his eyes. 

"Gabriel, this is an unexpected visit, I didn't know you were in town!" he stood up and walked out from behind his desk.

"Until yesterday I didn't know myself that I would come here but I need to talk to you and it couldn't wait!"

"Certainly, if it is this important, I will be able to make time for you my son!" The Senator was surprised when he saw the irritated look in Gabe's eyes as response to his answer.

"Don't call me son, this is exactly why I need to talk to you!" Gabe suddenly felt so much anger that his insecurities disappeared behind it.

"I know that I was adopted!"

For a moment Senator Patterson was caught of guard and speechless, something that rarely ever happened. He was not used being talked to in this way and only after a moment did the content of Gabe's accusation dawn on him. 

Gathering himself, he said, "Now Gabriel, you know what those press people like to do in an election year, you can't believe a word they say!"

"This didn't come from the press, I will not tell you my source but I know it is the truth! All my life you used me for your purposes, you tried to keep me from doing what I wanted. And your excuse was always that I was a Patterson! You lied to me!"

 He paused before he continued, now changing from anger to pleading, "Please, just once do the right thing and let me know who I am and where I come from!"

"You are a Patterson, nothing will ever change that!" The tone of the Senators voice was hard, his eyes cold and merciless, showing the triumph

of victory.

Yet Gabe was not ready to give himself defeated, "Fine, this is my life, I have a right to know and if you are not willing to tell me, then I will without your help!"

An unpleasant laugh escaped the Senator, "Who do you think will tell you? Your mother? She doesn't know anything and your siblings have no idea!"

Now it was Gabe's turn to laugh, "You always made the mistake to underestimate me! I am no longer a little boy and even though I didn't follow the Patterson path, I have contacts and more than that, I have friends. Something you lack!"

There was a sense of success in his face as he turned and left the house without another word. He might have been less sure of himself would he have witnessed the phone call his adoptive father made right after he had gone.

+++++

When Gabe returned to Mary Sue's house his anger and determination had been replaced once again by  a feeling of hopelessness. If he was honest with himself, he really had no idea what to do next. The emotional roller coaster of the last few days started to get to him and left him feeling drained.

Mac, Mary Sue and Judson had been expecting him back with some anxiety. Seeing the way his shoulders slumped and his head was hanging down, they knew that things hadn't been going his way. Mac and Judson really hadn't expected anything else. They knew the Senator well enough to know he wouldn't just give in. Yet against all odds they had been hoping for a miracle, for their friend's sake. Now it was obvious that it hadn't happened.

Mac got up and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder, "Hey Gabe, the old man didn't want to talk?"

He walked away from her and let himself fall onto the couch. 

Without looking up, he said, "I should have known better!"

His voice was little more than a whisper and sounded so discouraged that Mac threw Judson a worried look. 

Once again it was Mary Sue that came to the rescue, "Gabe, I made a few calls and I think I might some leads!"

She paused and smiled as she saw Gabe's head lifted and his eyes revealing a glimpse of hope. 

"I have been working at the hospital for a long time and have lots of friends there. Not just nurses and doctors but people in all departments. One of my friends has been working in the records department for a long time. She retired last year but she might remember something. It is at least worth a try. I gave her a call and she is going to come over this afternoon!"

"You really think she remembers after such a long time?" the doubt in Gabe's voice was clearly audible.

"I hope so, she had a remarkable memory for details, things that nobody thinks of as important enough to remember! As I said, it is at least worth a try!"

"Yeah, and if she doesn't remember we continue to look until we find someone who does!" Mac gave him an encouraging smile "We will find the answer, no matter what it takes. Remember, we are a team and we always get what we go after!"

+++++

August 15th, 1978

Susan had left school at noon today to keep her monthly checkup appointment at the clinic. Everything had gone okay and the doctor had assured her that her baby was growing well and there were no problems. Being done earlier than she expected, she had decided to use the slightly cooler but sunny day for a walk in the park. She took in her environment with pleasure, enjoying the playful screams of the children on the playground and the sight of young mother's soothing their toddlers and infants. Only the young couple sitting in the grass and obviously enjoying each others company painfully reminded her of what she had lost. She walked a little faster until she had passed them, then concentrated again on the playing children. 

Visions of herself sitting on one of the benching watching her own child play appeared in front of her eyes and brought a happy smile to her face. She sat down on one of the benches, allowing the visions of the future to engulf her. After a while the playful noises of the present brought her back to reality. It wasn't so bad now that she had found so many caring people. Her colleagues at the school were all great people that made up a wonderful team. And the doctors and nurses at the clinic were wonderful.  She had never experienced one strange look or question. Well at least not till today.

Susan thought about the little incidence at the clinic. When she had checked in the regular receptionist had been off and had been replaced by a man that seemed strangely out of place. He wore a suit and tie and just didn't fit the picture of somebody working at a free clinic. Everybody here was so informal that this man sure stuck out. She remembered how he had looked at her and asked her questions about her husband and her family - questions that she had answered truthfully but sure hadn't been comfortable with. She had been thankful when the nurse called her into the lab for a blood sample. When she had left, the man had no longer been at the desk.

She brushed the shiver of that the memory of the stranger had given her. He probably had been just somebody that had stepped in to help. Very likely a very nice man, just inexperienced in how to deal with expecting mothers. She almost smiled, thinking that she probably was a little over sensitive. Pregnancy seemed to do this to her.

Feeling a fairly strong kick from the inside of her stomach, she padded her abdomen and smiled, "Hey you little monster, if I go by the strength and the amount of kicks I already get, you are going to be a football player or something!"

+++++

August 16th, 1978

James Patterson was a man that was used that people would come to him at the push at a button. If he ever decided to go out to see someone at their place, it had to be either something of high importance or of some not quite kosher nature. Or as in this case both. 

It was only 7:30 AM in the morning when he pulled his Mercedes up in front of the slightly run down office building. The earliness of the hour made his business seem even more important. The sign on the front door of the 1st floor office suit read – Thomas Jameson, Lawyer – nothing more, nothing less. 

He entered without knocking, knowing none of the office staff would be present at this time of day.   The man behind the desk was in his late thirties, dressed in an immaculate three piece suit that very obvious came from the rack. His face showed mild signs of alcohol abuse and his eyes were the ones of a man that knew his career would never amount to anything. He got up to greet him, but Patterson ignored the stretched out hand and proceeded to sit down.

"What have you got that is so important to make me come here this early in the day?" The look in his eyes told the other man he better could prove the urgency of his call or his career would be finished.

He swallowed hard before he found the nerve to speak, "Mr. Patterson, I think I might have found you a baby!" He stopped, waiting for a reaction from the older man. When he didn't get one, he continued, "I spent several days at the free clinic downtown and also at the women's clinic on the other side of town. At first I didn't find anyone that might even fit the profile but yesterday I came across this woman!"

He handed Patterson a picture. After studying it for a moment the expression on his face changed, he looked at Jameson, "She might do, she does have a strong resemblance to my daughter in law!"

"Indeed she does, you should see her in person, her heights and stature match almost perfectly. And look at this…!"

He handed him another picture which showed a young man that could have very well been a younger version of his son.

"This is truly remarkable, is this the father?" he questioned.

"It is or better it was, he died several months ago!"

"Perfect!" for a moment the emotionless face of James Patterson showed almost excitement. "And I would guess the due date for the baby matches also?"

"Yes, it is only about a week after your daughter in law's due date!"

"Good, I want you to pursue this very carefully. Find  out everything you can about her, especially if she would be willing to give up the baby for adoption! I except your report by the end of the month!"

Without another word he got up and left, leaving the other man with a smile on his face. If he played this one right, he would have an ace in his hand that would come in handy in the future.

+++++

Present Day

The team had been anticipating the afternoon with mixed emotions. Mac and Judson pretended to read while actually keeping a worried eye on their younger friend. Gabe was sitting on the couch with his lab top open. He had announced he would be working on a program he was developing to improve the underwater monitor, yet by the way he continued to shift positions and the sounds of disgust that came from his mouth from time to time, they could see that his mind was not at the task at hand. 

Mary Sue had excused herself after lunch to make some personal phone calls. Now she entered the room accompanied by another woman.

"Martha, these are Mackenzie Previn, Judson Cross and Gabriel Patterson!" She pointed each of them out as she said their names, then she continued with the introduction, "Guys, this is Martha Sullivan, my friend I talked about!"

All of them had stood up and now found themselves starring at the woman. After Mary Sue had told them her friend had retired a few years ago, they had expected someone in their mid sixty. Now they found themselves across a woman with silver hair and a face that told them she was much older than they had expected. Yet her stature was straight and her eyes had a sparkle of amusement in them. 

While Mac and Judson tried to disguise their surprise with a warm welcome, Gabe was unable to tear his eyes of the woman. After she greeted the others she walked over to him and smiled, "Young man, the way you look at me, you must think I am either way old or I am the hottest chick in town."

Relaxing a little, he blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I thought!"

"Well young man, or may I call you Gabe? I seem to have this effect on a lot of people. I can assure you I am beyond the age where you try to pretend you are 39! Actually I will be 87 next month and mighty proud of it!"

"And you should be!" Judson now interrupted, "You don't look a day older than 79!"

"Charmer!" she gave him a big smile, then her face turned serious, "But I don't think this is why I am here. Mary Sue told me what you are trying to find out. I might be able to help you out!"

She sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for the others to follow her example.

"Why don't you talk and I get the coffee, it is ready to go!" Mary Sue said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

There was a moment of static filled silence before Martha Sullivan started to talk, "I worked in the records department of the hospital for almost forty years. I have seen a lot of things and forgotten almost as many. But there are a few things that stuck out and I never forgot them. One of them were the events that surrounded the birth of the Patterson babies in 1978. There were just to many things that seemed funny!"

She stopped as Mary Sue reentered the room with a tray of cups that contained the steaming black liquid. She offered one of them to her who took it gratefully then went on to the others. Martha waited until everyone had their cup before she continued.

"I seen the records in August of '78 that indicated that Mrs. Patterson had given birth to one of her twins prematurely, a boy that died within hours of being born. I felt sorry for her and could help but praying that the other twin would survive. When she gave birth to a girl on November 2nd, I was really happy for her. How wonderful that she at least got to take one healthy baby home. But then on November 7th there suddenly was a record of a baby boy in the chart. This was just strange enough to spark my interest and I read the rest of the chart. It was clearly indicated that this had been an adoption but no birth mother was named. There was also no record of someone giving birth at the hospital and giving their baby up for adoption."

Gabe had been listening to her story with increasing interest and anxiety. Now when he heard the last words, his heart sank, "So this is another dead end!" It was meant as a statement rather than a question.

"Not necessarily!" Martha gave him an encouraging smile. "I know there was a lawyer involved in this adoption but his name was never actually mentioned in the chart. Yet there was a young woman that seemed to be some sort of courier between his office and the Patterson's. I knew her because she had been working in the record department for a few months before that. She wasn't very serious about her work and didn't show up on many occasions, so they finally let her go. Her name was Ellie Miller. But I have no idea what happened to her since then!"

"That doesn't matter," Judson seemed excited. Turning to Mary Sue he continued, "If she worked at the hospital, there might be still some records about here there. A birth date and a social security number should be enough to find her if she is still alive."

Gabe's hope had flared up again and he couldn't contain his excitement any longer. Maybe there was a way to find out about his past after all. He jumped up and hugged a surprised Martha, then pressed a big kiss on her cheek. 

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what you just have done for me, I never will be able to repay you!" For the first time in days there was a sparkle in his eyes.

Martha smiled, "I hope I really helped you and as for payment, it's not everyday that a handsome young man throws himself at me and kisses me. My grandkids usually just go "yuk' and wipe their face with their sleeve."

There was a laugh from all of them, then Mary Sue said, "Well, I guess the next step is up to me. I will hang myself on the phone with someone in the personal department. Maybe I can pull some strings and get us the information we need." She left the room once again to immediately make the promised call.

+++++

The call came around 10 AM the next morning. As Mary Sue answered the others watched with anticipation as she picked up a pen and scribbled something on the note pad that was lying on the table. When she finally laid the receiver down the silence in the room was deafening. 

"I got what we needed!" She waived the note pad, showing the numbers she had written on it.

Gabe took it from her with more enthusiasm than anyone had seen him with in days. He looked at it for just a moment than started to hack around on his lap top. It took him only 5 minutes before he looked up with a satisfied look on his face.

"Got it! The address is 1604 Terrace Drive, Apt 4a."

"Wow, how did you get this so fast?" Mac threw him a look admiration.

"Hacked into the DMV computer! Her drivers license gives this as her address, hopefully it is still current!"  

"What are we waiting for, lets go!" now it was Judson who took over the lead.

All of them started to head for the door, when Judson realized that Gabe still was sitting on the couch. Is face once again had taken on a look of uncertainty.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to us?"

"Gabe", Judson had walked over to him and now laid his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "we will deal with it when we get there. I know this is getting to you but we are backing you up all the way. You won't be alone!"

Gabe lifted his head until his eyes met the one of his friend. What he saw there was all he needed to regain the balance that he had just lost.

While he threw Judson a look that said 'Thanks!', he stood up and followed the others out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Although the name of the street – Terrace Drive – sounded like a bright clean area, it turned out that it actually laid in one of the more run down parts of Boston. The apartment building was only one of many. Probably built in the late sixties, and without a lot of repair or improvement since than, it looked grey and without appeal. The faces of the people reflected the attitude of the area – disillusion and hopelessness. 

Judson pulled the car into the parking lot in front of the building and stopped in a spot close to the entrance. three teenagers were standing by the door, smoking cigarettes, each of them having a bottle of beer in his hands. They were laughing until they saw the car stop. Obviously not used to seeing a new and fairly expensive car in this area of town they looked up and for a moment watched them with interest before they returned to their previous activity.

The entrance and the hallway of the building were littered with empty beer cans, cigarette butts and candy wrappers. The lamps on the ceiling gave only a dim light off, some of them were broken, others were missing the light bulbs. All in all there was hardly enough light to see from one end of the long hall to the other. 

A woman was standing in front of one of the doors, searching with one hand for something in her purse while she held a paper grocery bag in the other. For some reason the lamp above her was working and gave enough light to show the team that it had the numbers '4a' written on it.

Gabe hurried over to her, followed by the others. Just as he approached her, the bag started to slip out of her hand. Jumping forward, he was able to catch it before it dropped. 

"Thanks for the rescue!" she gave him a thankful look.

"Why don't you let me hold it for you while you look for whatever it is you are looking for!" Gabe suggested.

"Thanks again, I just can't find my key!" 

She continued to search her big purse, giving him a chance to study her. Prematurely aged, her face spoke of a tough life probably involving drug and alcohol abuse. Her skin had an unhealthy yellowish tint to it, her pale blue eyes spoke of disappointment and despondency and the current influence of some kind of illegal drug. The hair, evidently colored with a cheap coloring agent, was stringy and of an unnatural bright red. Her cloth looked more like the one of a teenager than of a woman in her late forties. 

Suddenly she looked up with a triumphant grin on her face, holding up a key in front of Gabe's face. "Found it!"

She turned to insert it into the look but Gabe stopped her, "You must be Ellie Miller!"

The smile instantly disappeared from her face and turned into a haunted look. "What do you want from me, I have no money!"

"I am not here for money!" Gabe assured her, laying his hand on her forearm, "Matter of fact, I thought you might be able to use this!"

He pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to her. For a moment she hesitated, studying his face. After she was confident that he didn't want to harm her, she took the bill and hastily stuffed it into her purse.

"So what you want? I usually don't do business in my apartment but I could make an exception for you!" Once again there was a smile on her face only this time it had an almost sleazy quality to it.

For a moment caught off guard, Gabe took a deep breath. He realized that Judson was ready to jump in but waved him off with a look that indicated he was able to handle this. Then he turned back to Ellie.

"I think you misunderstood Miss Miller. I am here to talk to you! My name is Gabriel Patterson!"  

The mention of his name had a frightening effect on the woman. Her face turned pale and her hands started to shake so much that she dropped the key she still held. Her eyes wandered up and down the hallway like she was expecting the boogeyman to appear and get her. There clearly was fear written all over her eyes. 

For a moment Gabe was afraid she might collapse and reached out to hold her, dropping the grocery bag he still was holding. After a moment her frantic breathing started to slow down and she brushed his hands off. 

"Are you okay?" Gabe inquired, still a little worried about the reaction he had caused in her. 

"Yeah, you shouldn't have come here!" 

She bent down to pick up the key while Gabe collected the fallen groceries that had spread all over the floor. After he had retrieved the last piece and put it back into the bag, he looked at her again, "Will you talk to me!"

"I told you shouldn't have come!" she said once again, then continued, "But now that you are already here, you might as well come in. But only you, your friends need to wait outside!"

Mac wanted to protest but Gabe interjected anything she had to say, "It's okay guys, why don't you wait in the car, this won't take long!"

Judson gave Mac a sign and very reluctantly she turned to walk back to the entrance. She had just taken a couple steps when a loud blast behind her almost deafened her. She felt the impact of another body pushing her to the ground.

++++= 

For a moment Mac felt disoriented, feeling a heavy weight on her back. When it finally lifted, she realized it had been Judson who had landed on her. There was a slight moan from him.

"You okay?" she asked him with slight worry in her voice, still not quite sure what had happened.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me, what about you?"

"Same here!"

It was then when they heard a scream from Mary Sue, who had remained by the entrance. Now she was running by them, her voice filled with anguish and fear, repeating only one word, "Gabe!"

As Mac and Judson's eyes followed her they realized what had happened. The moment Ellie had turned the key in her look it had set off an explosion that had caught her and Gabe in it's wake. There was no doubt that Ellie was dead, the blast had caught her head on. Gabe, who had stood a little to the side had been thrown against the other wall and now was lying unmoving on the ground, his body partially covered by debris.

Mac stumbled up and ran over to him, where Mary Sue was already checking him out. Blood was running from a deep laceration on his forehead where some of the debris had struck him, otherwise he had no visible injuries. Instinctively she wanted to lift him up and cradle his head in her lab but Mary Sue held her back.

"He might have some back injury that you could worsen by moving him!"

Mac looked at Judson, who already had pulled out his cell phone to call for help, then her eyes wandered back to her fallen friend. Why in the world did this happen? It seemed like everything had conspired against him!

+++++

For Mac and Judson the next few hours went by like in a blur. Following the ambulance to the hospital turned out to be the easiest part, it was the waiting for news about their friend's condition which finally almost made them loose it. Mary Sue once again turned into their rescuing angel. Knowing almost everyone at the hospital, she kept them up to date as much as she could. But even she was unable to obtain any exact information on his condition.

After what seemed like days but actually had been only two hours, she finally returned once again from one of her trips into the treatment area. As she slowly approached them, they could read in her eyes that she didn't have any good news. 

"They got Gabe stabilized and finished the last test!" her voice almost broke and she had to stop to collect herself.

"But that is good news, isn't it?" Mac asked, already knowing the answer would be no.

"I wish it was, the way it looks he has a severe concussion but that is probably the least of their worries right now. There are some injuries to his kidneys and they are taking him up to surgery right now." 

She stopped once again, hoping there would be no further questions for now. Her hope was disappointed.

"But that's not all, you haven't told us everything?" Judson gave her a piercing look.

For a moment she hesitated, the she said, "No, that's not all, the CT showed an injury to his spine. They can't quite tell the extent of the injury yet, but I was told when Gabe regained consciousness for a short time, he was unable to feel anything from his waist down!"

"Oh no!" Mac screamed out as tears appeared in her eyes. The words she had just heard had hit her like a hammer and were almost beyond comprehension. Paralyzed – it sounded almost like a death sentence. Looking at Judson she could see that he looked just as distressed as she felt.

Mary Sue also recognized the effect her words had, "Guys, this is serious but it doesn't have to be a permanent condition. We have to wait and see. They already called a specialist in, who should arrive soon. " 

Mac looked at Judson and without words they knew that they both were thinking the same thing. It just seemed like Gabe could never get a break. Why would it be different this time?

+++++

The man that was pacing the office of the hospital administrator on the other side of the building was in his own way just as worried as the Adventure Inc. team was. William Patterson had arrived at the hospital within 20 minutes after his son had been admitted. He very purposely had avoided any contact with the team, very well knowing he couldn't expect any kind words. After he had gotten the full report on the explosion that had injured the youngest member of his family, he realized that he was at least in part to blame for what had happened. And just this confession to himself was something very out of character for him.

Being Senator Patterson he had hidden his feelings very well and played out the importance of his position. This way he had avoided any contact with the press and even the police. He had also used the times in between updates on Gabe's condition to make several phone calls with the result that by now there was a full statement prepared for the public. He would just have to read it off and the e-mail he just had received and already printed out.

It was now that the door opened and Dr. Simpson, the chief of the surgical department, appeared. He was dressed in scrubs and looked in a hurry when he entered. Very shortly he explained the situation to the Senator, using almost the same words Mary Sue had used with Mac and Judson. 

For a moment an expression of distress crossed the Senators face, "I want a specialist called in!"

"I have already done that; Dr. Lowry from the Mayo Clinic in Rochester, Minnesota should be here early tomorrow morning. He is the best in his field!"

"Good", his face had taken on its usual unreadable appearance.

"Would you please excuse me now", the doctor requested, "your son's surgery can't wait any longer!"

On his way out he turned around, "This will take a few hours, why don't you go home, I have the nurse give you a call when we are done!"

William Patterson stood quietly for a moment. Suddenly he realized that he really had no desire to go home. His wife was visiting Gabe's twin sister Constance in France where she had taken a one year residency position at one of the hospitals. And his other two sons were on business on the other side of the world. 

His family was not around. The longer he thought about it the more he realized what needed to be done next. Anger started to flare up in his mind, fueled by the knowledge that someone that messed wit his family. Forgotten was his earlier self confession. No one was hurting his family and get away with it.

+++++

Thomas Jameson stretched in his oversized office chair. The last 25 years had been kind to him. His suits now were tailored and although his face still spoke of over consumption of alcohol, it was no longer cheap booze but rather the most expensive cognac available. The decision to go into business with the Patterson family had proved to be the best he had ever made. His seemingly grounded career had suddenly taken off, when it had become known that he was favored by one of Boston's finest. His office was no longer in a run down building but rather in one of the big high rises in downtown Boston. It now included a whole suite of offices and he had others do his dirty work. He had never used his knowledge to defend the innocent and helpless instead he helped the shady creatures that could pay his price. Now at 62 he no longer needed to work, his financial future was secured and he appeared in the office only once in a while to show he was still boss or for special client's. 

This day had been no different. His firm had just successfully defended a rich entrepreneur that had been involved in a money laundering scandal and Jameson now had personally made sure he would receive the rest of his promised payment. Satisfied he leaned back, looking at the large Cuban cigar in his hand, enjoying the taste of the smoke he inhaled. In his mind there was nothing that could ruin this day.

A split second later the door opened and the anger in the face of the man that entered showed him how wrong he had been. Jameson jumped up, almost dropping the cigar and coughing as he swallowed some of the smoke.

"Senator Patterson!?" he stammered in surprise.

"Jameson, when I told you to stop my son from getting any information about his past, I didn't mean to kill him!"

The lawyer paled, "I…ah…I don't understand?"

"The explosion you set to kill the Miller woman hit my son also!"

Jameson relaxed slightly, "There was no way to know he would be there, plus, I didn't set the explosive!"

"That's the problem, ever since you started to depend on your hired hands, you have gotten sloppy. If my son dies, I will hold you personally responsible!"

The threat in Senator Patterson's voice was so real that the other man stepped backwards. Yet just for a moment, then he caught him self again. A devious smile appeared on his face as he realized that he still had the upper hand.

"What are you going to do? Tell the police? It would be real interesting for the public to know about all the dirty business that I have taken care of for your father and you. Especially, because the one, that you now call so affectionately your son is actually a not very legally adopted child."

The Senators face suddenly turned to stone, no longer showing any of the emotions that he had let come through in his anger before. The ice cold tone of his voice could have cut through rock when he spoke next, "Jameson, you are making a big mistake when you think you can mess with my family. Gabriel is my son, no matter what. I might not be able to go to the police, but I have other ways to make sure you won't be able to enjoy your retirement!"

With that he turned around, leaving the other behind not quite knowing what to make of the last words.

If you like my story and all the other Adventure Inc. stories on this site, I want to invite you to check out my website www.gabesadventures.com and also GabesAdventures-subscribe@yahoo.com. I did not found this group, Aimless and Little Wing did. We are a great bunch of list sibs, just try us. And by the way I always appreciate feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day brought more anxious waiting for Mac and Judson. Senator Patterson had given strict orders that no one except himself and a selected team of doctors and nurses were allowed in his son's room in the surgical intensive care unit. Not even Mary Sue had been able to get around these orders. It had taken her until early afternoon until she had finally been able to sneak into the nurse's station and take a peek at Gabe's chart. She had been caught by nurse Jones, who had quietly left the room again. Mary Sue understood that none of the staff could openly go around the Senator's instructions but was thankful for the closed eyes of the nurse, whom she had known for several years.

When she finally returned to her friends, she could read in their eyes how much strength the waiting had taken out of them. Without delay she started to report what she had found out.

"Gabe came out of surgery without major problems. The surgeon was able to save the kidney and fix all the damage. Right now they have him on IV antibiotics but they really don't expect any complications."

 She stopped there, knowing that the second part of the news wouldn't be as good as the first. For a moment she hoped against all hope that there wouldn't be any more questions. Her hope lasted but a second.

"What about his spinal injury?" Mac asked the questioned that she had dreaded to answer.

"Dr. Lowry was here this morning, he thinks it is still to early for a final diagnosis but right now it doesn't look very promising. The blast threw Gabe against the wall and it looks like several of his vertebrae are fractured. He wants to get him back into surgery this afternoon to repair the vertebrae's and stabilize the spine. As far as I can tell from his notes he thinks the chances that there was no injury to the spinal cord are close to nonexistent!"

Suddenly the air in the room felt too thick for breathing. Mac got up from her chair and almost ran to the window. It seemed like one move to open it and stick her head out. Her hands were braced against both sides of the frame as she gulped in the fresh air like a thirsty soul would a drink of water.

Judson on the other hand was still sitting in his chair. His face had gone pale, his eyes first showed an expression of disbelief, then of anger. It was him who finally broke the silence.

"So this is it, is it? This is the end of the line for Gabriel Patterson? Sorry young man, you are smart, you are bright, you had a great future ahead of you but it is all over now? Darn it, he doesn't deserve this!"

"Judson", the voice from behind startled him out of his anger. Instinctively knowing how much her friend needed her, Mac had returned from her spot at the window, "don't give up yet. Gabe needs us, how do you think he feels?"

"Yeah, don't give up hope yet, it is not over!" Mary Sue agreed, "I have seen people recover from injuries like this before! And, Gabe is lucky, the injury is very low on his spine, he should be able to live a productive life even if he doesn't regain functioning of his legs!"

"So you think he would be content leading a life in a wheelchair, giving up everything he has hoped for? Heck, right now we can't even see him!"

Mac understood how he felt, yet she also knew that she had to get through to him. "Okay, so you go, hide in your corner and let Gabe deal with this blow on his own! Why would he need you? You are just one, maybe the most important person in his life!"

Her last words had hit Judson like a slap in the face, he paled even more, if this was possible. He took a deep breath before he finally was able to respond. When he did his voice sounded steady again, the anger was gone, "You are right, we are not going to let him go through this by himself! We will find a way, we always have!"

+++++

For the last three hours Senator Patterson had been sitting on a slightly uncomfortable chair right at his son's bedside. Yet he hardly noticed the ache that started to creep up his lower back. His body was here, his eyes were watching the pale young man in the bed beside him but his mind had drifted off to another place. He was so far away that he didn't even notice the nurses that went in and out of the room, continually checking on Gabe's condition. Ever since they had brought him back from his second surgery, since Dr. Lowry had explained the details of the operation and the consequences of the injury, William Patterson seemed to be unable to face the present. Instead his mind had wandered back to the past, to the time when this young man that he called his son grew up. 

From the very beginning it had seemed that Gabe had managed to find a special place in his heart. Although he very much looked like his two older sons, his personality was very different. Isaiah was so much like the Senator, sometimes it almost seemed scary, even to him. Thaddeus also had inherited a lot of the Patterson traits but at times was a little rebellious. Yet in the end, he always had followed his father's advice. And than there was Constance, or Connie as they all called their sister. Very much like her mother in looks, she had also inherited her father's strong will. Knowing that she never would make a good lawyer, she had very early on convinced her parents that a doctor in the family would benefit the family name.

 Gabe on the other hand had never taken the easy path. He had always done the things he liked and not what his father had tried to dictate. Yet he had also always understood how to not alienate his parents. His natural charm, the way his eyes started twinkling with passion when he got involved into something he believed in just made it impossible to not open ones heart to this child. 

Senator Patterson found himself smiling when he thought of the many incidences  when Gabe had gotten away with 'murder'. He had always hidden his true emotions behind his usual hard façade, knowing that he could not let anyone see this other side of him and also not willing to give up control over the people that surrounded him. 

Fact was that he definitely didn't approve of Gabe quitting law school and joining Adventure Inc. He didn't approve of people like Mackenzie Previn and Judson Cross, matter of fact, he hated them because of what they presented. They were the kind of people he couldn't control. But because of Gabe he was willing to tolerate them. This was the only reason why he hadn't destroyed them.

This mind returning into the present, he stood up and stroked his son's quiet face. "No matter what, you are my son and I love you!" he said in a way that left no doubt that he meant what he had just put into words. After hearing this any bystander would have been even more surprised about how he continued, "But I can't allow you to expose secrets that are not supposed to be ever known. Not even you have that right!"

He turned around, his features now unreadable again and walked out of the room. He knew what had to be done and he would make sure no one would ruin his plans. 

+++++

September 16th, 1978

Susan Flaherty was sitting at her desk in the classroom she taught in. She had just dismissed the children after a particularly difficult day. It had seemed that they had constantly giggled and she had not been able to settle them down. Usually this didn't seem to be a problem but today had been different. They had been way too excited. She smiled, knowing very well what the reason had been. She had made the mistake to tell them this morning that they were going to visit the petting zoo tomorrow. This prospect had been too much for the seven mildly retarded 8 year olds to handle quietly. She understood this very well and regretted not waiting till the end of the day. So she had been lenient with them. Still she had to at least try to continue teaching. Now she felt exhausted. Trying to concentrate on grading the papers proved almost impossible. So she finally stood up and walked across the room to the outside door that led into the play yard. 

Stepping out into the fresh air, she took a deep breath. Fall was clearly coming, not just the leaves that started to turn pointed this out. The air was starting to get some of the distinctive smell of fall. Still just faint, she knew that within the next month it would become stronger. She always had enjoyed this time of year and now was almost excited to be able to spend it in Boston. It was supposed to be particularly beautiful in autumn.

Slowly she walked around the yard, picking up some stray toys that had been forgotten and putting them into the box on the side of the building that was housing them when they weren't being used. Bending down was starting to become a little bit of a chore. At 7 month pregnant her belly slowly started to become a hindrance. At times even her back ached and her legs felt sore when she was standing to long. Otherwise she had been really feeling well and actually enjoyed her condition. The kicks she received made her feel close to the little creature growing in her. Her longing to hold the little ballplayer grew with every day and at times she felt like she just couldn't wait any longer. Sometimes she even caught herself wishing the baby would come early but she also knew that this would not be a good thing, so she told herself daily that she just needed to be patient. 

Her monthly check up the day before had once again been uneventful. She had expected no less. There had been only one surprise, the doctor that she had seen the last few months had been replaced by someone else. She had been a little disappointed, she had come to like and trust Dr. Miller, although he had been still very young, he had an aura of maturity surround him. The new doctor, a middle aged man by the name of Newman seemed to be knowledgeable but there was just something strange about him. Something that made her feel uneasy. The nurse had assured her that he had a good reputation he actually owned a large clinic on the other side of town. He had volunteered to take over for the next few months after Dr. Miller had left. The younger doctor had always wanted to practice on the mission field and suddenly an opportunity had opened up. The condition had been that he would leave within two weeks. The nurse told her it had been just too good to decline. 

The longer Susan thought about it, the more she hoped Dr. Newman would not be there on her next visit. She couldn't put her finger on it but she just didn't trust him the same way she had trusted the other doctor. Slowly she shook her head as she wandered back into the classroom. There was just no reason for her feelings, probably just one of the mood swings that came with pregnancy.

+++++

Present Day

The evening of the next day brought a pleasant surprise for Mac and Judson. After spending all day desperately unsuccessfully trying to find a way to see the youngest member of their team, both of them were ready to give up, at least for today. It had seemed like everything had conspired against them. No matter how hard they tried to find a way to sneak into Gabe's room, there had always been someone around to stop the effort. Just when they were ready to leave Mary Sue returned. She had a smile on her face that spoke more than words.

Unable to contain herself, she burst out, "I got you 15 minutes with Gabe!"

Mac and Judson exchanged glances, it was almost unbelievable how many times in the last few days this amazing woman had managed to come to their rescue.

Seeing the look on their faces, she hurried to continue, "His condition has been upgraded to stable and he will be transferred to a regular unit tomorrow morning. That means that they will be checking on him a little less frequently tonight and the best time to not be caught would be around shift change at 11 PM. This is when the new shift will get report and so there won't be anyone checking on the less critical patients!"

"Mary Sue, you are a pearl!" Judson couldn't help but hug the smiling woman, giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

+++++

It was right at 11 when Mary Sue led the two of them down the hallway to Gabe's room. She had made sure that no one was around and promised to stand guard and warn them if anyone would be coming.

As they entered they found the room lit only by the light coming from the open bathroom door. Gabe's eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping. He was still connected to a monitor that recorded his vital signs and several I.V.'s, his skin pale and a dressing hiding a laceration on his forehead but after being separated from their friend since the explosion, it was a relieve to just stand there and watch him breath.

As much as she wanted to let him know that they were here, Mac was almost reluctant to disturb the peaceful sleep of her friend. Looking at Judson she could see that he felt the same way. Hesitating for another moment, she found herself suddenly starring into a pair of hazel eyes. Eyes, whose desperation seemed to deep and endless, that she felt herself pulled in and lost in them, swirling faster and faster into a deep abyss. It took Judson's hand touching her shoulder to bring her back into reality.  

"Gabe it is good to see you awake!" Judson tried to give his voice a cheerful note. 

"I'm glad you are here, I missed you!" The way the last sentence came out, it very clearly communicated how much their friend needed them. After the initial desperation, there was now a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"We had to sneak in here and can't stay very long but we will be back as soon as possible!" Mac had finally found her voice again.

"It's over, you know!"

Seeing the confused look on Mac and Judson's face, Gabe continued, "I will never walk again! The Senator told me this afternoon! I guess, I could still be a lawyer, just as he always wanted. You know, just like Perry Mason!" 

He had tried to sound funny but didn't quite manage both of them could hear his true emotions behind the joke. 

"Don't worry about it right now, just get better!" Judson assured him, "By the time you get out of here, the 'Explorer' will be ready for you. You might have to teach Mac and me something about fixing engines but you are still our 'team genius'. We couldn't and wouldn't go anywhere without you, right Mac?"

The grin on Mac's face was genuine, "Yeah, you don't need your legs to be part of our team!"

There were tears in Gabe's eyes and it took him a moment before he was able to speak.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what to say!"

"Just go to sleep and get better! We still have a job to do, remember!" Mac pressed a kiss on his forehead and dragged Judson out of the room.

Being reminded of his missing identity, Gabe's eyes overclouded just for a moment, then determination returned to them. His friends were on his side, what could happen?

The parts are shorter now because I am going to update as I write!


	5. Chapter 5

It was short after 9 AM the next morning when Judson entered Mary Sue's kitchen. For the first time in days he had been able to sleep again and he could see by the look on Mac's face that she likewise had a good nights sleep. She was chewing piece of toast while at the same time eagerly shoveling some of the delicious looking bacon in her mouth. When she saw him, she picked up the thermos carafe and filled the empty cup across from her with steaming coffee.

"Hey, sit down sleepyhead, we thought you never going to wake up today!" she teased him.

Mary Sue who was sitting beside her just smiled. She was glad that her new friends started to feel better. The worry of the last few days had been a tough burden on all of them.

After Judson had sat down and filled his plate it was quiet for a while. Finally he broke the silence, "It was good to see Gabe last night! I can't even imagine how he must have felt before. Lying there, just having received some of the worst news someone can get, already being on an emotional roller coaster ride and then having to think your best friends abandoned you!"

Mac's face turned serious, "I know, I think this was what made me feel the worst, thinking that we couldn't be there for him!"

"This isn't going to be easy for him or any of us but I was serious when I said we would remodel the 'Explorer'. I got a friend that remodeled several houses to make them handicapped accessible. I'm going to give him a call today, see what he can come up with!"

Mary Sue smiled, "I like the way you think!"

"Hey, we are like family, no one is ever left behind!"

"Yeah, and don't forget, we still have to figure out the next step in finding out Gabe's past!" Mac reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten about that either and I have an idea how to start!" Judson assured her, "I know some people that might be able to find out who the lawyer was Ellie Miller worked for when Gabe was born." 

"Ooh, secret connections? I thought I was the specialist there? Tell me about it!" Mac grinned.

"There is a lot you don't know about me my dear!" Judson countered.

Their bantering went on for a while relieving the tension that had held them for the last few days. When the phone rang, it didn't even seem to get through to either one of them. Mary Sue, who had been sitting silently, watching them with a smile on her face, picked it up. She listened for a moment without saying a word. 

Mac and Judson could feel a sudden change in the atmosphere and interrupted there playful conversation. Looking at Mary Sue they could see her face turning white. When she finally spoke into the receiver the tone of her voice was shrill and disbelieving.

"He did what?"

Again she listened, then she finally hung up, almost slamming the receiver down. Her face expressed an anger that neither of them had ever seen in her before. She got up and paced the room several times before she stopped.

"He moved Gabe!"

Noticing the total confusion on Mac and Judson's face she explained, "Senator Patterson had Gabe moved this morning. Nobody knows the location. He had his own people transport him!"

Suddenly the room felt icy, the positive attitude that had just filled them had disappeared into thin air. Another blow was being dealt to them when it just had seemed liked things would look up.

But once again it took only a moment before the true spirit of the Adventure Inc. team came through.

"I will find him!" Mac's eyes were almost black with anger, "I swear, I will find him and make sure he knows he is not alone! Senator Patterson you are messing with the wrong people here!"

Judson did not say anything, he did not have to, the look he shared with Mac expressed the same determination that she felt. The Senator had no idea what he was in for.

+++++

September 21st, 1978

The smile on Thomas Jameson's face spoke of satisfaction. He was sitting a corner booth at a small restaurant just outside of Boston, waiting for James Patterson to show. If everything would go as planned, and there wasn't any reason for him to believe it wouldn't, he would leave with another hefty sum of money in his pocket. Reward for services rendered!

He wiped the smile from his face when he saw the older man approach and rose from his seat. 

"Sit down Jameson", the other waived him off, "I don't need any attention here!"

He slit inside the booth and sat down before he continued, "What have you got for me?"

"Everything is set up as you wanted it to be. Dr. Newman got his payment and took his place at the clinic. He had his first meeting with our expectant mother 5 days ago!"

"Good, did anyone talk to her about giving the child up for adoption?" 

"No, I had my people find everything out about her they could and they all came back with the same results. She will never give this child up! It is what kept her going after she lost her husband!"

"Too bad, that complicates things!" Patterson mused, "It would have been a whole lot easier to get the child by legal adoption but I guess it doesn't matter. Here is what I want you to do!" He lowered his voice to make sure no one in the vicinity would be able to listen to what he was telling the sleazy lawyer.

When he left 15 minutes later there was no doubt in his mind that his instructions had been understood and would be carried out exactly as he wanted it. The light feeling on the inside of his jacket pocket assured him of it. After all James Patterson understood the power of money.

+++++

Present Day

Three weeks after Gabe had been transferred it seemed like Senator Patterson had finally accomplished his goal. It seemed like he had been swallowed by the earth and all clues Mac and Judson pursued lead to dead ends. Not even Mary Sue was able to help this time.

The mood of the remainder of the Adventure Inc. team was continuing to spiral downhill without stopping. Judson, who was sitting at the desk in the living room going over some documents, looked up from his work when the door slammed and Mac stormed into the room. She threw the car keys on the table and flapped into one of the chairs. Her arms crossed, her feet still firmly pressed onto the floor, the expression on her face showed anger and frustration. Her nostrils continued to flare for a moment until she finally calmed down enough and took a deep breath.

"Darn it Judson, he has to be somewhere!"

"He is Mac and we are going to find him eventually!" Judson assured her, trying to hide the disappointment he felt himself.

"You know what the worst thing is?" she asked, her voice revealing a slight vibration, "It's not that we don't know where he is, it's not to know how he is! He is somewhere out there dealing with never being able to walk, not knowing who he really is and there is no one on his side!"

"I know!" Judson had gotten up and crouched down in front of her, now gently putting his hand onto hers, "But we are going to find him, you have to believe it! And in the meantime, remember Gabe knows we will not give up looking for him!"

He wiped a tear off her face that had started to roll down her cheek. She stopped him before he was able to also wipe a second one away, rubbing both her hands over her eyes.

"I'm okay, sometimes I just loose it!"

"Hey, I understand, I can't help feeling that way my self at times! That's why I think we need to change our tactic!"

Mac looked at him without understanding, so he continued to explain, "We are stepping on each others toes here and don't seem to be able to accomplish anything! I think it would be better if you and Mary Sue would concentrate on finding Gabe!"

"What about you?"

"I am going to pursue some leads I have in regards of Gabe's past. Hopefully by the time you find him, I will be able to tell him more about his birth parents." 

"You sound pretty sure that we can do it!" Mac was still not quite convinced.

"I have every confidence in the both of you! I have seen you work too many times before. Mac, you always get what you want and I have the feeling Mary Sue doesn't stand far behind you." 

Judson grinned seeing the look on Mac's face change. He knew he had accomplished what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

The Denise Jefferson Spinal Injury Rehabilitation Center laid nestled into the idyllic mountain side of the Ozarks. It had been founded only five years ago and was a very exclusive clinic for only the very affluent. The founder, Jonas Jefferson, was a renowned neurosurgeon that had named the clinic after his mother who had spent most her life in a wheel chair due to a car accident.

The clinic had actually only 20 beds. Each patient had his own suite, consisting of a bedroom, a living room and a state of the art handicapped adapted bathroom with a whirlpool tub and a walk in shower. The staff consisted of the very best physicians, nurses, dieticians and therapists, all hand picked by him personally to ensure the best possible care for his patients. Care was coordinated between all branches and twice a week all teams would meet for care conferences on all there patients.

Today was Thursday, the day for the second conference of the week. Usually this was the easier one of the week. It seemed that all major problems accumulated on the weekend and could be solved during the Monday conference. This one didn't seem any different, at least not until Dr. Jefferson opened the last chart. 

"Okay, let's talk about Gabriel Jones!"

He looked around in the room, seeing the uncomfortable looks on most faces.

"I guess, this means he is still not making any progress?" he concluded.

There was a short silence before Dr. Gibson, the staff psychologist, took the word, "I think we need to cut through the crap here. We all know that Gabriel 'Jones' is Senator Patterson's son. All the secrecy doesn't benefit him at all. We need to allow him to acknowledge who he really is."

Here he was cut of by Dr. Jefferson, "I understand your point but I have strict orders from his father not to mention his real name. The fact that everyone here knows it doesn't change this. So let's try to help him any other way we can!"

They went over the reports from all teams, finding that their problem patient continued to refuse physical and occupational therapy, participated in none of the scheduled activities and seemed to eat only the very minimum amount required to keep him afloat. He spent most the day in his room, either sitting in his wheelchair or in his bed and starring out the window. Not even Dr. Gibson had been able to get him out of his shell. 

After discussing the "case" for about 30 minutes it was decided to wait for Senator Patterson's next visit, which was scheduled for the coming Sunday before attempting a different approach. 

Dr. Jefferson left the meeting very dissatisfied he was used to success stories. On most occasions even the most depressed patients would come around within the first few weeks.

++++++

He was dreaming. He was sitting in his wheel chair like every day but this time was different, this time he was not in the luxurious but somewhat sterile room of the clinic. He was in his cabin on the 'Vast Explorer' his lab top was on the desk in front of him. Looking up from his work, he could see Mac and Judson on his left watching him work. There was a smile on there faces. 

"I promised you we would remodel the ship!" Judson smiled even more. 

"We would have never come to France without you!" Mac assured him.

Ready to respond, he felt himself suddenly swept out of the chair. Looking over his shoulder he could see a giant shadowy figure that wore the face of the Senator. Frantically he tried to reach for Mac and Judson, at the same time he could see them reaching for him, calling out his name. Yet, the more he tried, the more he was torn away from them. Lifted further into the air he felt himself flying into the direction of the wall when it disappeared and made way to open air without warning. He could feel a hand pulling him behind as they flew across a seemingly endless blue ocean until they reached land. All the while he still could recognize the desperate looks on the faces of his friends now standing on the deck of the 'Explorer'. He continued to reach for them until they finally vanished from his sight. 

Being set down on the ground he found himself back in his room at the clinic, the figure now towering above him. The Senator's face wore an evil grin and the words from his mouth sounded like thunder, "You are mine, Gabriel, mine forever!" 

"Never" he screamed at the man that pretended to be his father.

"You can't resist me anymore, I own you now!" The voice got even louder, the stature bigger than before until it seemed to fill the whole room. Unexpectedly the mouth opened only it was no longer a mouth, it was more like a huge dark hole into which he found himself sucked. Desperately trying to hold on to anything available, he found it useless. Unable to use his lower body, his arms were too weak to hold on against the strong suction. Deeper and deeper he was being pulled into the darkness until finally the last light evaporated.

"Nooooo……!"

 Still screaming Gabe woke up. His body was sweat soaked; his mind hazy and it took him a moment before the nightmare released him enough so he could become aware of his surroundings. He was still at the clinic, still paralyzed, nothing had changed. The frightful memory of his dream continued to haunt him, making it impossible to go back to sleep. Again and again he relived the look on his friend's faces, the fear he felt being torn away from them, his incredible weakness and inability to hold on and to finally be sucked in by the monster with the Senator's face. 

The longer he thought about it, the more he realized how much reality his nightmare actually contained. Senator Patterson was getting exactly what he wanted. And suddenly he understood that this didn't have to happen. He had the power to change it. His determination grew with every passing minute; no longer would he allow the Senator to control him.

+++++

Mary Sue and Mac had been working frantically on finding new clues on Gabe's whereabouts. Yet they still continued to run into dead ends. Desperate for results Mac had finally suggested checking out the medical records. She knew they would be filed away by now and so it ended up being a not quite legal operation that was taking place after the last record clerk had left for the evening. 

It didn't take Mac very long to pick the lock and after getting in they immediately started to look for Gabe's records. It didn't take Mary Sue very long to find the right record and as she pulled it out of the file she let out a triumphant, "Got it!"

Mac was right behind her and together the started to look through the pages, reading everything very carefully as to not miss anything. Mary Sue explained some of the medical terms that were too specialist for Mac to understand. Unexpectedly she stopped in the middle of a sentence, her face taking on a terrified expression. Unable to continue to read on, she just looked at Mac.

"What is it?" Mac's voice sounded worried.

"I…, I never seen anything so low in my whole life!" Without another word she handed the papers to Mac. 

Reading the passage Mary Sue had pointed out, two words immediately started to almost scream at her. Also they were not bigger and almost hidden within all the other words they looked like they were printed in big bold letters in the middle of an empty page.

                                             **REVERSABLE CONDITION**

Again and again Mac read the report until she finally allowed herself to acknowledge the terrible truth behind these words.

"He let Gabe think his paralysis is irreversible all the while it would just take another operation to make him walk again!" The disgust that Mac felt against one Senator Patterson was clearly audible in her voice, "I never thought he would sink this low!"

It was then that another thought hit her with all might, "Oh God, Gabe is out there somewhere, thinking he never will walk again, without us and probably totally discouraged!"

++++++

Two days earlier Mac would have been very right about her estimate of Gabe's emotional state but at this point she couldn't have been more wrong. The staff at the Denise Jefferson Center was more amazed than anyone else about the sudden change in their problem patient's attitude. It seemed like Gabriel Jones had made a 180 degree turn. He had started physical and occupational therapy and was very eagerly participating. During his free time he spent hours wheeling himself around in the park or the hallways of the center. The only thing that hadn't changed was the fact that he still stayed mostly to himself. He avoided the other patients and was still not willing to talk to the staff psychologist. But due to his 'progress' in the other areas Dr Gibson had decided not to press him. He was sure that he would very soon come around by himself.

Gabe was determined not to let his 'father' win. Although the knowledge that he would never walk again weight heavy on his mind, he was determined not to give up.  Everything he did was getting him closer to his goal – to get out of this place as fast as possible. He would return to his friends and with their help would find out who he was. Nothing in this world, not even one Senator Patterson was going to keep him from his objective. 


	7. Chapter 7

Over the last few days Judson had followed some of his leads trying to find the lawyer Ellie Miller had been working for at the time of Gabe's birth. It had proved more difficult than he had anticipated. Ellie had been doing odd jobs for several lawyers without actually being on their official pay roll. Almost all of them had turned out to be somewhat shady and highly qualified for any not quite legal activities. 

After several days of bad luck it seemed like today was going to change everything. Judson had just exited the elevator on the 15th floor of one of the more exclusive office buildings in downtown Boston and was approaching his destination, when the door to that particular office suite opened. The recognized the stature of the man that stepped out immediately and was able to disappear around a corner before the other man spotted him. Now there was no doubt in his mind that he finally had found the right lawyer – the man coming out of the office was no other than Senator Patterson.

After the Senator had entered the elevator Judson waited another 5 minutes to make sure he wouldn't come back and cross his path. When he was sure he left his hiding place and entered the suite. 

The receptionist looked at him expectantly, "May I help you?"

"I would like to speak with Mr. Jameson!"

"Do you have an appointment?" she continued to probe.

"No but if you tell him I am here regarding Gabriel Patterson, I am sure he will talk to me!"

She gave him a skeptical look but finally picked up the phone and relayed the message to the person on the other end. Judson was unable to hear the response but when she at last hung up, she just said, "Would you please follow me, Sir, Mr. Jameson is going to see you at once!"

She led him down a long hallway until she stopped in front of one of the doors and knocked. The voice from the inside, that told her to enter sounded kind of uneasy. She opened the door and let Judson step into the office, then she closed it again behind her.

Judson looked around in the office that was very expensively decorated but sure didn't speak of very good taste. The man that now approached him from behind his desk seemed to blend in this environment like a chameleon into a tree; he was dressed just as expensive and tasteless. As he reached out to greet Judson, the beads of sweat on his forehead became visible and the nervousness in his voice was obvious.

"What can I do for you Mr.…., ah what was your name?"

"Judson Cross!"

The other man paled even more and it took him a moment to regain his balance.

"Mr. Cross, what brings you here?"

"I think you know what brought me here!" Judson wasn't willing to play games, "I know you are working for Senator Patterson and have been for a long time. I want to know about the Gabe's 'adoption'!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Cut through the crap, you know exactly what I am talking about! You arranged the adoption and I think Gabe has a right to know who his real parents are!" Judson knew it was a long shot to get Jameson to confess to anything but he at least wanted to give the other man a chance to come clean on his own.

"Mr. Cross, if I ever had connection to the Patterson family than it was just as a consultant. Why would one of the most established law firms in Boston need someone like me to do their business? Also, I should be kind of tough for you to prove there even was anything like an adoption!"

He now had a smile on his face that was just trying to hide his anxiety. Judson, who observed him closely, could see the sweat now was running down the sides of his face and his eyes shifted from one side to the other without any specific focus point. Yet ever so often his gaze would go to a certain picture on the wall to just as fast turn away from it again.  

Judson had to suppress a grin. The guy was sleazy but he sure wasn't a very good actor. In a second he had given away what Judson had come to find out. Now he just had to come back at a better time and bring Mac.

"Well Mr. Jameson, you are probably right, it would be difficult to prove anything. But I am not done with you, I will be back!" He turned around, leaving a surprised Jameson behind.

++++++

October 30th, 1978

Susan Flaherty stepped into her apartment letting the door slam closed behind her. She slipped the shoes of her feet and walked or as she herself would describe it – waddled - over to the couch. With some effort she sat down and put her aching feet up. Trying to look at them, she found it difficult with her now well rounded abdomen in the way. It had been a tough day, just like every other on lately. It weren't just her feet, it also was her back that hurt and she also seemed to run out of energy a lot faster now than she did in the past. While she had enjoyed being pregnant before, now she could hardly wait for the baby to come. Every day seemed worse than the next and she knew she had at least two more weeks till her due date. And the anticipation was almost killing her. Although she still had no idea what sex the baby was, there was something in her that told her that it was a boy.

Trying to take her mind off her discomforts she started to stroke her belly, talking to the little being that inhabited it. How many times she had done this throughout the last few months? It had been at least daily, sometimes more often. It just made her feel closer to her child and took away the feelings of loneliness she experienced from time to time. She would talk about his father, the plans they had started to make for him and how she was going to keep all the promises she had made.

"You are going to have a wonderful life; I will make sure of this. Never will you miss your daddy because I will tell you about him everyday and you will know him like he is right beside you!" She smiled, "You are my little life saver, an angel sent from heaven!"

She stopped for a moment suddenly caught by a surprise thought, "That's it, why in the world didn't I think of this earlier. My little angel, I will name you Gabriel. Yeah, I think your dad would like this Gabriel Brenton Flaherty. And for the remote chance that you might be a little girl, it would be Gabriella Hope!"

Again she smiled; she was going to give her everything for this child because she knew without it she would have not been able to bear this life any longer.

++++++

Present Day

Mac had told Judson about what she and Mary Sue had found in Gabe's medical reports when he picked her up for the little excursion he had planned for this evening. She hadn't been surprised when he had brought the car to an abrupt halt at the side of the road. The redness of his skin and the fire in his eyes spoke more than words. Holding on to the stirring wheel, she could see the tenseness by the shaking that went trough his body. It took him a moment before he had relaxed enough to face her.

"I swear I will get him for this. He is not going to get away with it this time. What else is he going to do to Gabe?"

At that moment Mac was glad she wasn't Senator Patterson because the lightning bolts shooting from Judson's eyes would have certainly killed him.

"Judson, I know how you feel and I promise you, we will get him for this!"

"Don't promise me, promise Gabe. He is the victim her. Not enough that he had to suffer from his so called father's deception on an emotional level, now he has to endure all the physical consequences also! We just have to find him!"

Mary Sue is staying on it!" Mac assured him, "We will not give up until we have found him. He is out there somewhere and someone knows where!"

Judson stirred the car back onto the road and they continued their journey. It took about 20 Minutes until he pulled up in front of the building that contained Thomas Jameson's law practice. As both of them exited the car it became visible that they wore coveralls that had 'Jim's Janitorial Service' written on the back. Mac had done her homework and made sure that the two regular janitors assigned to the lawyer's office had been reassigned to a different area for tonight. She also had made sure they would have the right passes to get into the building after hours.

It had taken her several hours to get them just right but now it turned out that her efforts paid off. The security guard just waived them through, although he had never seen them before.

Together they took the elevator up to the 15th floor. After they exited Judson took the lead towards the office suite that was their destination. It took Mac only seconds to pick the lock of the entrance door. Slowly she opened, making sure they weren't observed. After entering she turned on the light and locked the door from the inside. Anyone walking by on the outside could think that someone had forgotten to turn of the light.

Judson was already on his way to Thomas Jameson's office and Mac followed without delay.

"It has to be behind this picture!" He pointed towards the picture that Jameson had repeatedly looked at this morning. Mac went over and took the picture off the wall. Slowly she lowered it to the floor and turned her smiling face toward her friend.

Judson returned the smile, "I told you it would be there!" He said looking at the safe that had been hidden behind the picture.

"This should be easy!" Mac grinned as she checked out the locking mechanism, "I have done this a million times!"

Although it turned out not quite as simple as she had thought, it took her only 4 minutes until she had figured the combination out and was able to open the safe. She opened it with another triumphant smile and with a wave of her hand invited Judson to come closer.

"Voila, here you go!"

As he slowly went through the files the safe contained Judson could feel his hands shaking with anticipation. This could be what they had been looking for, the key to the mystery that weight so heavy on their youngest team member. Looking carefully through all the papers he finally realized that there wasn't anything in there that was of any importance to them. Disappointment overtook him and his shoulders slumped as he put them back into their place.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I could have sworn there would be something in here!" he said, his voice expressing all the disillusionment he felt.

Mac, who wasn't quite ready to give up yet, moved closer to the safe and stuck her arm up to her shoulder into it. Feeling around with her hand, she finally let out a "Got it!" and pulled out a thin sheet of metal from the back. Eying the secret compartment, she saw that it contained a large envelope. Opening it, she pulled out a folder. The anticipation she felt when she opened the cover almost killed her. Glancing at her partner she could see that he felt the same way. 

It was immediately clear that it contained the medical records of a woman by the name of Susan Elizabeth Flaherty. Reading on, it also became clear that this must have been Gabe's mother. Everything was in here all the details of Gabe's birth and how he had been torn away from his mother. Mac had to stop to let her mind catch up with what she had just read. Looking up, she saw that Judson had paled.

"You're okay?" she asked with slight worry in her voice.

It took her friend a moment to respond, then he said, "Yeah, this is just so unbelievable!"

"I know, I just don't understand what the whole purpose behind this was!"

"Power or money or maybe both, the bad thing is we still have no real proof that this is talking about Gabe and there are also no adoption papers here!"

"But we know this is about Gabe, that this woman here is his mother!" Mac protested.

"We know it but there is no mention of Senator Patterson or even an adoption!" Judson explained.

Reluctantly Mac had to agree that he was right, they knew what they wanted to know but still had nothing in their hands to use against the Senator.  

"Let's make copies of this and then get out of here before we get caught!" she suggested, already on her way to the reception desk where she earlier hat noticed a copy machine. She returned a few minutes later, handing the now closed again envelope to Judson. Carefully he replaced it in the secret compartment and Mac inserted the metal sheet again. Then they put the other files back in place and closed the safe. Before leaving the office, both looked around making sure that everything was as they had found it.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabe was sitting in his room, starring out the window. Even though his mind was far away, his arms continued to pump the dumbbells he held in his hands. Nothing was going to keep him here any longer than he had too. The reason why his mind wasn't on the task at hand was because he was thinking about his friends. Again and again he wondered why they hadn't found him yet. He would have called them a long time ago but the policy of the Center didn't allow patients to have access to the phones. It was meant to help them adjust to life here and concentrate on getting better. Visits were only allowed from family members and close friends.

He was thinking about the plan he had hatched last night while laying awake. By now he was able to transfer from his bed into the wheel chair without assist. This coming night, after the 1 o'clock rounds, he would sneak out to the nurse's station and use the phone. He knew that at that time the nurses where taking a 30 minute break in the lounge downstairs. This should give him enough time to get a call to his friends out.

Gabe smiled; the only thing that had kept him going during the last two weeks was the thought of being back with his friends, his real family. He had thrown himself into the physical and occupational therapy to the point of total exhaustion. And he could feel the results, his upper body had gotten a lot stronger and he was able to control his lifeless legs so he could transfer without problems, no longer he dependent on others.

The noise of the door opening tore him out of his thoughts. Slowly he turned his wheel chair around to see who had entered. Seeing Senator Patterson standing in the middle of the room, the smile froze on his face.

"Hi Gabriel, I heard you are doing much better!"

"No thanks to you!" Gabe's answer had a sarcastic flavor to it.

"You should be thankful for bringing you here; I just wanted the very best for you!"

"Really, and I thought all you wanted to do was separate me from my friends and make sure I would never find out the truth!"

"Gabriel", the Senator gave him a look that any stranger would have interpreted as one of disappointment, "I love you, you are my son, I would never do anything to hurt you!"

There was anger flaring from Gabe's eyes when he answered this time. "All you've ever done is hurt me; you never did anything that wasn't in the end to your advantage. But it doesn't matter anymore because I am not your son; I no longer have to honor you or even listen to you!"

There was a short pause before Senator Patterson quietly continued, "Gabriel, I know that you have been told lies and I hope I can prove to you that they are really only lies. You are my son just like Thaddeus and Isaiah. I might have been sometimes hard on you but I always loved you!"

The gentleness in his voice and the almost loving look in his eyes made Gabe uncertain, yet only for a moment, "You always were a great actor, I guess that's what makes you such a good politician. But you can't fool me any longer, I am not buying it!"

Again he received a look that spoke of emotional pain, "I am sorry that you doubt me son! I came here to take you home. I had the guest house renovated so it would fit your needs. You will have your own nurse who will help you with everything until you are ready to do things for yourself!"

Gabe was ready to refuse but stopped himself at the last moment. Maybe this was actually to his benefit. He would be back in Boston, close to his friends. 

Trying to hide his anxiety he answered, "You sure have it all planned out haven't you? Keep me under lock and guard so you can control me!"

"Son, I understand, you are sick, you had a terrible blow that changed your whole life. Please give me a chance and let me help you, at least for a while!"

Pretending to still be reluctant Gabe let his head hang down, "Well, I guess, once again you win! But only for a little while, I will not stay forever!"

Slowly he turned his wheel chair back towards the window, making sure the Senator wouldn't see the grin that he no longer could suppress. There was a little change in his plans now. The phone call to his friends would just have to wait until he got back to Boston. It would make things a whole lot simpler. Just for once he would be the winner.

++++++

Mac had noticed that Judson had been kind of absent minded for the past several days. Feeling sort of depressed herself; she didn't give too much about his moods. She still hadn't been able to locate Gabe and it really bugged her. It was worse than looking for an artifact that had been lost for several centuries. Not even Mary Sue had been able to cheer the both of them up, so she just quietly continued her search, hoping that sooner or later she would turn something up. 

When she came into the kitchen this morning she was surprised that Judson had already finished his breakfast and was picking up a duffel bag from the chair beside him.

"Judson, where are you going?"

For a moment he looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, then he finally answered, "I got a flight to catch?"

"A flight to where?" she continued to question.

"Can't really talk about it right now, I have another lead on Gabe's family!" he answered already starting to leave.

"Does Mac know?" Mary Sue wasn't about to let him go this easy.

"Nope but I know you are going to tell her. I will be back in a few days, hopefully with some more answers!"

He opened the door and left, ignoring her calling after him.

Mary Sue went to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. She felt slightly frustrated. Not only hadn't things gone well lately, now she also had to explain to Mac that Judson had gone off without her. Hearing a noise from behind her, she turned back, finding herself standing in front of a yawning Mac.

 "What's all this noise about? It's only 7 o'clock! Is Judson getting breakfast?"

Swallowing hard, Mary Sue knew she had to tell the truth, "He has a flight to catch, don't ask me to where, it has something to do with a lead on Gabe's family!"

"Darn, he just left without telling me?" She slammed her fist on the table, not even trying to hide her anger.

"I'm sure he has his reasons, maybe he is just not sure with his lead will turn into something and he doesn't want you to be disappointed!"

Mac wasn't easily pacified but due to lack of another explanation and because there was nothing she could do about it, she decided to swallow her misgivings for now.

"Okay, maybe you are right!" she said, putting a smile on her face, "Let's have some breakfast, I am starving!" She turned to the table trying to hide her true emotions from her new friend. 

She could tell that she hadn't been very successful when Mary Sue put a cup of coffee in front of her and said, "This has been very difficult for both of you! Judson probably just needs some time by himself to come to terms with everything that has happened lately!"

"He should have talked to me!" she protested.

"Men sometimes have a tough time talking about there feelings! Give him some time; he will come to you eventually!" she stopped and then added with a smile, "He knows how you feel about him!"

Mac looked at her with surprise and confusion but Mary Sue just continued to smile, "Mac, I have seen you two look at each other, you might try to hide it, maybe even from each other, but it is very evident to anyone who knows you!"

Not getting a response, she said, "My lips are sealed, nobody will hear it from me!"

Mac remained quiet; she recognized she would have to be more careful in hiding her feelings. Now she was angry with herself for being so translucent. At least Mary Sue understood.

++++++

November 6th, 1978

Susan Flaherty looked at the tiny little outfit she was just about to put in the suit case lying on her bed. It was white and had pastel green and purple stripes. She had chosen it on purpose so in case the baby would be a little girl after all, it wouldn't make any difference. Lovingly she folded it and placed carefully on top of the other items. Then she took a last inventory to make sure she had packed everything before she closed the suit case. Although she still had a week, she wanted to be sure everything was ready to go, just in case.

 She was kind of anxious about the appointment she had at the clinic the next day. What would the doctor tell her this time? That there was still no change; or maybe that she could expect to hold her long awaited child in her arms any time now? She wanted to be patient but everyday that went by it seemed to get more difficult. At night she found herself dreaming about the delivery and every time she held her baby it looked different. Sometimes it had the dark hair and eyes of her husband; sometimes it would have her fair hair and blue eyes. But no matter how it looked, it always would smile at her. Just last night she had the same dream again, only this time she could clearly tell it was a little boy that looked like the spitting image of her husband. He looked at her, then reached out with his hand and touched her. At the same time he said, "I love you mommy!" That was when she woke up. She smiled, taking it as a premonition of the future. Now she was even more sure that she her little angel would be a boy.

Now her mind wandered back to her home town and her parents. After she first had moved to Boston she had sent them weekly post cards, assuring them that she was okay and just needed some space. A few months ago she had started to call them. At first only very infrequent but lately she had talked to them weekly. There was so much they had to talk about! And how exited they were about the prospect of their first grandchild. Her mother had wanted to come to help her with arrangements for the arrival but Susan had finally convinced her to wait until after the baby arrived. She was planning on going back home and spending the first few weeks after the delivery with them. After that she would return to Boston and her job at the school. This was her life now and she wanted to raise her child right here where she had found happiness and security.

It seemed almost unbelievable that just a few months ago she had been ready to throw her life away, deeming it senseless. Now she had a new life with friends that she could count on, a job that she loved and a child that she would give all the love she was capable of.

++++++

James Patterson was nervous and this was an emotion was not experiencing very often. Matter of fact, he could count the occasions of this happening on one hand. And all of them had something to do with his family. This time was no different. His daughter in law had given birth to a little girl several days ago. The delivery had gone without complications and mother and baby were healthy. He should have been happy, yet what bothered him that he still not had the second baby that he had promised to his son.

Right now he was facing Thomas Jameson with only mildly suppressed anger. He had expressed his misgivings very clearly to the sleazy lawyer whose face showed the discomfort he experienced because of it very clearly.

"Mr. Patterson, I assure you everything is under control. Dr. Newman assured me you would have another grandchild latest by tomorrow night!"

"You better be right Jameson, if not, you will suffer the consequences. No one breaks promise to me and gets away with it!" his voice was cold as ice and made the other man shiver against his will.

++++++

Present Day

Upon his return to Boston, Gabe found that it would be much more difficult for him to escape than he had thought. First he was pleasantly surprised, finding the guest house completely renovated and adapted to his needs. Even some of the furniture and personal things from his old room had found their way over here. Knowing that somehow the Senator had convinced his wife not to return home after her son's "accident", he knew the only person that could have done this was Jonas, the family butler.

This was where the pleasant surprises ended and the unpleasant ones started. Almost immediately he discovered that the phone line led only to the main building. There was no line to the outside. The other one was the nurse that had been hired for him. At first glance he was sure she made 'Nurse Ratchet' look like a sweet angel. Matter of fact, for a moment he wasn't sure she was even a woman. At 6'2" and at least 250 lbs, she looked more like 'Andre the Giant' in a nursing uniform. And there was nothing pleasant about her face either, her expression almost made him shiver! Meeting her eyes he was sure she would follow the Senator's wishes in every detail and her introduction amplified that intuition even more.

"Mr. Patterson, I am Anna Peet, your nurse!" she thundered in a voice that would have scared any child away, "Until recently I have been working at the state penitentiary but I'm sure we will get along just fine!"

Gabe's spirit sank as he realized he should have stuck to his original plan. Now it would be almost impossible for him to escape or even contact Mac and Judson. The Senator had found the perfect prison for him


	9. Chapter 9

This part is dedicated to Aimless, who very patiently waited for the answer for the question, "How did they get the baby!" I know she was close to come and get me several times. 

Judson had expected Mac to be a little upset with him when he returned but even he was surprised by the lightning bolts her eyes threw at him. She was definitely more than just a little upset with him. Slowly he set his duffle bag down on the ground.

"I'm sorry Mac; I know I should have told you!"

"You darn right, you should have told me!" the irritation in her voice was clearly audible, "Don't pull that disappearing act on me ever again!"

"I said I'm sorry!" Judson gave her a look that reminded her of a lost puppy and instantly made her forget about her anger.

"Guess I could forgive you just this once!" she said in a slightly softer voice.

"Thanks, I really need to tell you what I found out!" he walked over to the couch and sat down, slowly stretching his legs, ignoring the expectant looks of Mac and Mary Sue. 

When he still remained silent Mac finally threw him another disapproving look, "Okay, are you going to tell us or do we have to beat it out of you?"

Judson gave her a grin, "I found some of Gabe's real family!" 

The short sentence hit the room like a bomb and changed the atmosphere in an instant. There was just a moment of calm before Judson felt himself embraced by Mac's arms. He had no time to recover before he felt a kiss planted on his mouth. Looking more than just a little surprised, he could tell by the look on Mac's face that she was just as overwhelmed as he. Slowly she loosened her grip on him and pulled back.

"This is the greatest news I have heard in weeks!" she said a little too fast, trying to make everyone forget what she had just done. "So what are they like?"

Judson had a slight smile on his face when he answered, "They are great people but that is really all I can tell you at the moment. Gabe has to hear the good news first!"

Mac gave him a small pout, "Boy, you sure have a lot of secrets lately!"

Now Mary Sue interfered, "Mac, Judson obviously has his reasons, plus I agree, after all that Gabe has been through, he needs to be the one to hear the news first!"

++++++

Three days after Gabe had been moved back to Boston he was sure that his worst fears had come true. It had been tough for him to accept that he would never be able to walk again. In many ways he still hadn't. Sometimes he would dream he was running just to wake up and realize he couldn't feel his legs. In a way it had been better at the Center, it had been almost normal there. But being back at the place he had grown up at it was different. The servants at the main house gave him this look that very clearly spoke of pity. And his nurse, or prison guard as he secretly called her, had taken even the least bit of independence away from him. Strong as a bear, she would just pick him up and carry him around like a rag doll. Any time he was left alone, like at night, his wheel chair would be out of reach. He wasn't even allowed privacy in the bathroom.

In the beginning he had adamantly protested against this treatment but very soon he had given up, realizing, that he didn't have the power to do anything against it. Anna Peet just ignored him, telling him with her thundering voice that he was too sick to do anything on his own. So he would just close his eyes and bitie his lips when she performed especially humiliating task like undressing or bathing him. Only at night he would allow his tears to flow freely, still holding a blanket over his mouth to not let his torturer in the next room hear his sobs.

++++++

November 7th, 1978

Susan Flaherty entered the clinic with a feeling of anxiety. Since early this morning she had experienced a backache that somehow was different from the one she was used to. Also from time to time she would feel a twinge in her tight abdomen that lasted for several seconds. Even though she knew she still had a little while to her actual due date, she had been hopeful that just maybe this was it after all. Yet when the twinge hadn't intensified and also hadn't established any kind of pattern she had finally given up. It was probably just what the doctor had called false labor. Still, now that she was actually going to see the doctor, she was hoping he would tell her that her wait was going to be over.

The clinic was unusually quiet today, it was Saturday and they always closed at noon, which was only about half an hour from now. She didn't have to wait at all to get into the exam room. By the time she had undressed and slipped the flimsy gown on, the nurse came in with a pile of papers.

"I need you to sign them for me!" she stated, "These are the preadmission papers for the hospital. If you sign them now it will save you a lot of time when you actually get there and are already in labor!"

She handed them to her. Susan started to look over them and had just signed the first one when Dr. Newman came in. 

"Ah, Mrs. Flaherty, why don't to finish signing the papers, the nurse will make you copies and you can read them later at home. When you are done, please lie down, I need to do an exam today!" he gave her one of his smiles that always made her feel uncomfortable. There was just something missing in it, it never quite seemed to reach his eyes.

Reluctantly Susan signed the rest of the papers, then she laid back, putting her feet in the stir-ups. She had gone through the procedure a lot lately but it still made her feel uneasy. Slowly she took a few deep breaths, trying to relax as she felt the doctor examine her. It seemed especially uncomfortable today and she couldn't help but feel relieved when it was finally over.

"Well, everything looks fine, no sign yet that the little one is going to show soon!" 

For a moment she was sure she read something like disappointment in the doctor's eyes. Unable to think of any reason for this, she convinced herself that she had been wrong. After she sat up again, she explained the symptoms she had experienced for the last few hours.

"You look a little dehydrated; this could be the cause for some of your problems!" Dr. Newman explained, "I think, I am going to give you some IV fluids, this should make you feel better. We can do it right here!"

He turned to the nurse and gave her some instructions, than led Susan in the next room that had a bed in it.

"This will be more comfortable for you!" he explained, "It will take about 2 hours for the IV to run, I don't want to rush it, although it is only Normal Saline and some Vitamins. I want you to rest over the weekend and come back Monday morning for another check!"

He retrieved a small bottle from a locked cabinet and started to fill a syringe with some of the fluid. After the nurse had returned and started the IV line, he injected it into the line.

"These are the vitamins I was talking about. Why don't you relax, I have the nurse check on you frequently and I will stick around until you are ready to leave!"

Susan gave him a grateful look; maybe he really was more compassionate than she had thought.

++++++

After Dr. Newman and the nurse had left the room, Susan grabbed one of the magazines that was on the table beside the bed and started to look through it. She had just finished an article on the needs of newborn babies when the nurse returned to check her vital signs and make sure the IV was running alright. Being sure that everything was okay, she started to leave the room.

 In the door she turned around once more, "Would you like me to dim the light a little so you can get some rest?" she asked.

Susan thought for a moment, then she nodded, "Thank you; that would be nice!"

Being alone once again, she made herself as comfortable as possible. She hadn't really been sleeping well the last few weeks; something that all her friends told her was very natural for the end of the pregnancy, so it didn't take long before she found herself dozing off. Within a short time she started to dream. She was in the hospital, about to give birth. She could feel the contraction come and go, getting more and more painful. She started to breath heavy, trying to ease the pain yet it just intensified until it became unbearable. Screaming out loud, she woke up with a start, finding that the pain hadn't been part of the dream. It was real; making her feel like her abdomen was going to burst. 

"Oh God, help me, something is wrong!" she prayed out loud while she tried to get up. 

The pain grabbed her even more as she attempted to stand, making her hold on to the table in order not to fall. At the same time she felt a warm liquid running down her legs. Looking down she realized her legs started to turn red from the blood that already was starting to pool on the floor around her feet. Dizziness overcame her and as she lost the fight with consciousness, her last thought was one of fear, not for herself but for the unborn child she was carrying.

++++++

November 8th, 1978

James Patterson smiled a smile of absolute satisfaction. He was sitting in one of the expensive leather chairs in the library of his home. Lifting his glass of expensive Irish whisky toward his son who sat across from him, he knew that things had once again gone his way. He had another grandson and no one would ever know that the baby was actually not of his blood. 

For a while things not looked very good. Thomas Jameson had called late yesterday afternoon and told him that there had been some complications during the birth and they were not sure if the baby would survive. Throughout the night it had been touch and go but this morning his son had brought him the good news that the child was going to live.

"That idiot Dr. Newman gave the mother an overdose of Pitocin, a drug that is used to induce labor. It caused her uterus to rupture and she almost bled to death. At the last moment they were able to get the baby and they had to do a hysterectomy in order to save the mother. She is still in critical condition. Because of the stress and lack of oxygen during birth they weren't sure if the child was going to make it!" William Patterson ended his report.

"And they are sure there won't be any permanent damage?"

"As sure as they can be at this time, the Neonatal Pediatrician wants to keep him in the intensive care nursery for another two days. He says it looks promising and if there are no complications, we can take him home at that time."

The older Patterson smiled again, "I guess a retarded child could be good publicity for your political career. Still, I rather have a healthy grandchild. By the way, how are Catherine and little Constance?"

"Just fine, Catherine can hardly wait to finally leave the hospital. She saw her new son this morning and although she hasn't been able to hold him yet, she is already in love with him!"

"I hope she doesn't know anything about the circumstances of his birth?" for a moment there was slight concern in the old mans voice.

"Father, I know my wife well enough to know she would have never agreed to this. She thinks the mother is an unwed teenager that was so ashamed of being pregnant that she did not want the adoptive parents to meet her!"

"Good!" James Patterson was satisfied that his son very obviously had total control over his family. He leaned forward to fill his son's glass once again, then he continued, "So what is my youngest grandchild's name going to be?"

"Gabriel after your father and Jonathan for Catherine's twin brother who died at birth!"

"Very good, we will make sure that he will grow up to be a real Patterson in every aspect!" There was much pride in the voice of the Patterson patriarch. His son was a worthy heir to his empire.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not posting for so long, thanks to everyone who reviewed, please continue to do so!

Present Day

Senator Patterson had been very careful to keep his son's return to Boston a secret. All of the renovation work on the guest house had been completed by an out of state contractor and his team. He had chosen a nurse from the state penitentiary rather than a hospital to diminish the possibility of anyone finding out. He knew he this time he would succeed in breaking Gabe's spirit and he finally would bend to his will. His plan was perfect because he had thought of everything. With only one small exception, he had forgotten that his son had always captured people's hearts without even trying. Several of his servants had been working for him for many years and Gabe had a special place in there hearts. Most of them were too afraid of their employer to stand up to him but that didn't keep one of them from making a very important phone call.

++++++

It was late at night and Judson had been trying for hours to get to sleep. After returning from his trip he was exhausted, yet sleep just would not come to him. Again and again he thought about the look on Mac's face when he had told her he wasn't going to tell her any details about Gabe's real family. He knew he had made the right decision but that still didn't give him the peace he needed to have a restful night. Once again he turned, hoping the change of position would make him more comfortable, very well knowing that it wasn't his body that made him edgy. 

The abrupt opening of the door was almost a welcome interruption to his restless night. Already awake it took him but an instant to jump out of the bed ready to face who ever was intruding. The sudden brightness of the lights made him squint for a second.

"Judson, I just got some incredible news!" 

Regaining his sight he saw an almost breathless Mac standing in front of him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a drive!" she explained, "Then I remembered I hadn't checked our messages in several days, so I did! The last one was from a Jonas Donovan, he left his cell number, said he had some info on Gabe!"

Her last sentence made Judson listen up, "What's his number, let's call him now!"

Mac smiled triumphantly at him, "Already did, he is the Patterson family butler. He told me Gabe has been back in town for two weeks and his father keeps him like a prisoner!"

Judson could see the excitement in her face and understood how she felt. This was the best news he had heard in a long time.

"Do you think he will help us get Gabe?"

"I know he will!" Mac smiled, "He told me so!"

"Can we trust him?"

"I think we can, the way he talks, he has been around Gabe since he's been a little boy! He sounds like he really cares for our boy and would do just about anything for him! I set a meeting up with him, so he can give us some details on how and where Gabe is being held!"

"Great, finally we are getting somewhere!" Judson let out a sigh of relief. A big grin started to form on his face, "So now that we are both awake and certainly won't be able to sleep, how about celebrating the good news with a drink?"

Mac smiled, "You must have read my mind, I just thought the same thing!"

They spend the rest of the night talking. Although they hadn't gotten Gabe back yet, both of them felt very upbeat. Now that they knew where he was being held, nothing was going to get in their way. They were going to get their team member back where he belonged – in their company.

++++++

Jonas Donovan knew his employer too well to not be careful in doing anything against his will. He had chosen neutral ground for the meeting with the Adventure Inc. team. He had known that at this time of day the Boston Zoo would be filled with visitors of all ages. Nobody would pay any attention to them. Still he had decided to watch the area around the baboon cage very closely before he left his hiding place and walked towards the couple that appeared to be very engrossed with the monkeys. 

"Mackenzie Previn and Judson Cross I presume?" 

Slightly startled by the sudden appearance of a distinguished looking man in his early sixties, both of them turned toward him. Judson recovered first from his surprise.

"You must be Mr. Donovan!" he stated.

"Indeed, but please call me Jonas! Hardly anyone calls me Mr. Donovan!" he smiled.

"Jonas it is then! You told Mac that Gabe was back in town! Isn't it kind of a betrayal against the Senator to tell us about this?" Judson asked, trying to make sure that the man in front of him could be trusted.

"I guess it is, but Mister Gabriel is part of the family and I serve him just as much as I do his father. Also, I can not watch him being destroyed!"

He paused for a moment, apparently trying to get control over his emotions, before he continued to tell what had happened since Gabe's return.

After he finished he took another break, waiting for a response from the two people beside him. Observing the way Mac was clinching her teeth together and holding on to Judson's arm he could clearly tell the anger his report had aroused in the young woman. Judson's face also displayed anger but there was something else there, something the older man could only interpret as repulsion.

"I wanted to talk to Mr. Gabriel before I came to you", he added, "but I didn't have the opportunity. And I really didn't want to wait any longer, his emotional state is very unstable and I am very much afraid for him."

After listening to the last words Judson didn't have to think for a second about his response, "I want to get him out of there tonight! Do you think you can help us?"

A smile came across the butler's face, "I expected no less! I brought the plans for the property and I marked the Mr. Gabe's room. I also brought a key for the back gate and the side door of the guest room. And I wrote down the schedule for the guards that patrol the property."

"Jonas, you are a jewel!" Mac couldn't help but hug the older man and press a big kiss on his cheek.

"Just doing my job Miss Previn, Mr. Gabe was always the favorite of all the servants! He always stood up for us, this is the least I can do for him! And be assured, none of the other servants is going to interfere; I know they feel just like I do! But I better go; anyone seeing me with you could get in the way of your plans!" 

He started to turn and was stopped by Judson who put his hand on his arm. Locking eyes with the other man he quietly said, "Thank you!"

Jonas just nodded, then left without saying another word.

++++++

After returning back to Mary Sue's house Mac and Judson spend the rest of the day going over the plans Jonas had given them. Finally they worked out a plan that they could agree on. Gabe's safety was their first concern and they did not want to do anything to endanger this mission. Too much depended on this going smoothly. Being discovered prematurely would mean that they blew the opportunity on getting Gabe back and both of them were convinced that this would be the only one they would get. Senator Patterson would ensure there weren't any second chances. 

Mary Sue had quietly listened to their plotting. In the beginning she had insisted on being part of their plan but Judson had convinced her that it would be better for her to stay behind. He had explained that he didn't want her exposed if anyone would see them. As of right now Senator Patterson had no knowledge of her existence, this made her and her home a safe hiding place, something they really needed after they got Gabe out. 

To make herself useful, she had started to prepare one of the rooms on the lower level of the house for Gabe's arrival. The room had served as her husband's office until a few years ago. At that time he had decided to spend more time with his wife. His first action had been to empty the room so he would not be tempted to bring too much paper work home. Mary Sue had always wanted to use the room for something else but somehow had never found the time to decorate it. Now it proved perfect. With Judson and Mac's help, she moved a bed and some of the other furnishings from the upstairs bedrooms into it. The room was perfect and would allow Gabe a lot of independence until they could get him back to a Neurosurgeon. 

Satisfied with the accomplishment Mary Sue stepped back to get a good look at her friends. The emotions their faces displayed changed from excitement to tension and back but she could never read any doubt in them. It was clear that they both were determined to get the missing member of their team back and nothing could keep them from doing so.

++++++

Night had fallen upon the guest house at the Patterson Estate like a thick blanket, choking out any gleam of light. At least this was how it felt to Gabe. During the day he was at least able to sit in his wheel chair and wheel himself around in his prison. Until yesterday Jonas had taken him out into the garden behind the house and had sat there with him for a while. This had been highlights for him. He always had enjoyed being around the family butler who seemed to understand him so much better than his father ever did. Now he treasured the little talks with Jonas even more. As a matter of fact he could hardly wait for the time to come. It was the only thing that would tear him out of his depression and give him hope.

Today the hour had come and gone and finally his 'prison guard' Nurse Peet had told him it was Jonas' day off. For a moment Gabe had relaxed until he had heard the next sentence that came out of her mouth, 'Jonas would no longer be allowed to spend time with him'. It had seemed like the last spark of optimism left the young man at that moment. He had spent the rest of the afternoon staring out of the window, not actually seeing what was going on. Anybody who would have looked in his eyes at that moment could have seen that his spirit was broken. He felt like the last leave on a tree that the fall wind had finally torn of. Blown around without purpose or direction until finally landing somewhere – unseen, unknown and forgotten. 

He had ignored the food Nurse Peet sat in front of him just continued to stare. When she had assisted him to bed he had endured it like he wasn't even there. For a moment she had looked at him and her face had shown something almost like pity, then she had turned around and left him to himself. 

++++++

Gabe waited until he was sure the nurse had left house. He knew that she left every night for about an hour to spend some time in the gym at the main house. She was carrying a pager and all he had to do was push any button on the phone to get her to return. But this was furthest from his mind right now. Slowly he got out of the bed, using his hands to hold on until he sat on the floor. Sliding over to his dresser, he pulled himself up to a sitting position and opened the middle drawer. After searching for a moment in the darkness he had found what he had been looking for. Carefully he closed the drawer again and leaned against it. Holding the object in them, he pressed both hands against his chest. He could feel the erratic beat of his heart and for a split second total exhaustion overcame him. Letting his hands fall to his side his shoulders slumped harder against the hard wood of the dresser. Tears started to stream down his face and his sobs increased until they shook his whole upper body. When he finally regained some control the darkness within him was so completed that it didn't allow for even a glimmer of light to break through it. Slowly he lifted up his right hand and opened his fist. He used his other hand to open the small pocket knife he held. 

Suddenly seeing the faces of his friends in his mind, he whispered, "I'm sorry guys, I can't hold on any longer, please forgive me!"

A small cry escaped his lips when the unexpected pain of sliding the knife across his left wrist hit him. The dim light of the moon allowed him to see the blood starting to flow from the wound. Taking the knife in the other hand he attempted to do the same to his right wrist but found this more difficult. That blood made the knife more slippery and it escaped his grip. Trying to reclaim it from the floor it slid underneath the dresser, now irretrievable to him. 

Once again he let his body sink against the dresser. Now all he could hope for was that the one cut had been deep enough to kill him before Nurse Peet returned. Once again control was taken out of his hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Mac and Judson had followed the plan they had worked out to the dot. Still, both of them couldn't help but be surprised when they got inside the Patterson guest house without anyone noticing. With the luck they had lately both had expected at least some kind of unexpected trouble to show up. Giving Mac a silent nod, Judson pointed his flashlight toward the blue print of the house Jonas had given them. 

"Gabe's room is down the hall on the right!" he whispered. 

Together they made their way in the direction of the room, while anxiety started to mount in them. This was the moment they had almost thought would never come. Mac put her hand on the door knob, for just a moment hesitant to turn it. How would Gabe react? Would he be disappointed that it took them so long or would he just be happy to see them? It was Judson's hand on her shoulder that gave her the strength to turn the knob all the way and open it. Expecting to find her friend in bed on the opposite site of the wall, she pointed her flashlight in that direction as she started to walk over there. 

She stopped dead in her tracks when she found the covers pulled back and the bed empty. As she turned around Judson could feel the disappointment radiating from her. This was impossible, Jonas had told them Gabe would be here, what had happened? The fear that once again their friend had been moved out of their reach almost overwhelmed both of them. 

"Maybe they just moved him into another room!" Mac suggested; the hope clearly audible in her voice.

"Let's check!"

Judson was determined not to leave until he either found Gabe or was sure he wasn't in the house. Turning back towards the door he abruptly stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" 

"I'm sure I heard something!" 

For a moment both stood silent, listening into the intense darkness of the room. Yet there was nothing but stillness that resonated in their ears. Disappointed Mac once again turned to leave the room when an almost inaudible moaning stopped her.

"It came from the opposite side of the room!" she called out, already on her way. 

Forgetting all caution Judson reached for the switch and turned the light on. 

For a split second they were blinded by the sudden brightness. As their eyes got used to the light, they suddenly found themselves wishing for the security blanket of the dark to return. Although neither one would have ever admitted it, each had their own anxieties about the reunion with their youngest team member. Unconsciously there were a lot of guilt feelings on their shoulders and the scenarios which had played out in their minds went from total excitement to absolute rejection on Gabe's part. Yet none had been even close to the scene that unfolded in front of their eyes now.

Gabe was sitting on the floor his upper body heavily leaning against a dresser. His head had sunk to the left, his eyes starring at the floor without seeing. Tracks of long dried tears were still visible on his cheeks. His left arm was hanging down, his hand resting palm up on his thigh. Dark red blood was flowing from an cut on his wrist. It was obvious that the bleeding had been going on for some time because the legs of his pajama pants were soaked and the red liquid was pooling in between and on both sides of his legs. 

It was Mac's sudden gasp that brought Judson out of his trance and made him rush to his youngest friend's side. Kneeling beside him his hands started to shake as he reached out to check his neck for a pulse, afraid of what he might find. Yet before he even touched the area Gabe's head slightly turned and their eyes met. Letting out a breath of relief, Judson continued to look into his friend's eyes. He could see recognition in them but also disbelief.

"It's okay Gabe; you are safe now, we are getting you out of here!" Judson tried to assure his friend.

There was no response from Gabe but his eyes showed that he still didn't believe in the presence of his friends. 

Judson waived at Mac who had remained standing in the same spot as before, "Take over, I need to find something to bandage his wrist!"

While he went into the bathroom, Mac sat down on the floor, gently pulling Gabe into her embrace. She could feel the tenseness of his body and read the questions in his eyes. As she reassuringly stroked his dark curls, she tried to comfort him but suddenly found herself overwhelmed by the sadness and loss looking at her from his hazel eyes. 

"Oh my God, Gabe, I am so sorry that we didn't find you sooner!" her words more sobbed than spoken as tears ran down her cheeks, several of them dripping onto Gabe's face. 

"Mac?" the word was spoken in an almost inaudible whisper.

Slowly he reached up to touch her moist cheeks like he needed to feel for himself that she was real. A shadow of a smile crossed his face, then Mac felt his body relax and his eyes close. Instinctively she felt for his pulse but found it strong although somewhat too rapid. Judson who had just returned with the first aid kit threw her a worried look.

"He is okay, just passed out!" she assured him, watching as he put a pressure dressing over the incision on Gabe's wrist.

Satisfied that at least for the moment there was no further bleeding from the area, he said, "Let's get out of here!".

Not bothering with the wheel chair, Mac helped to lay a still unconscious Gabe over Judson's shoulder. Leading the way, she drew her weapon, determined that no one and nothing would stop them from taking their friend out of his prison.

++++++

It was almost 30 minutes later when they arrived back at Mary Sue's house. For a moment Judson had considered taking Gabe to the hospital but then had decided against it. Senator Patterson would have his son back in his power before morning. This was the last thing they wanted to happen. Mary Sue would have to check him out and if she thought he needed a hospital, they would have to risk taking him to one somewhere out of town.

Once again Mary Sue proved her worth. As Mac and Judson carried Gabe into the house, they found her in conversation with a grey haired man in his early sixties. Without delay she jumped up and hurried to open the door to the bedroom she had prepared for Gabe.

"What happened?"

Judson gave her a short version of the events, keeping an eye on the other man that had listened and now started to open a bag he had held in his hands. Mary Sue saw the alarm going off in his eyes and put her hand reassuring onto his arm.

"It's okay, this is Dr. Willis, he is an old friend of the family and absolutely trustworthy. I expected that there might be some trouble, although I didn't expect this!" She paused for a moment, watching as the doctor started to check Gabe.

"Why don't we leave the doctor to his patient? I am sure you both could use a cup of coffee!"

Gently she pushed them out of the room, closing the door behind herself. 

"Sit down, I just get some cups for you!" she said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Judson sat down on the couch and was not surprised when Mac deposited herself beside him. He could feel the slight trembling of her body as she leaned against her. Now that they finally had brought Gabe back, the reality just started to dawn on them. It was Mac that finally said out loud what they both were thinking, 

"Oh my God, Judson, he tried to kill himself!"

Tears were running down her face as she looked at him. Gently he took her in his arms, too shook up himself to come up with any comforting words. The thoughts in his head just continued to spin, coming back to only the one thing – if they would have come any later, it would have been too late! And suddenly it hit him, they hadn't been too late. Whatever Guardian Angel had led them, had made sure that they had been right on time. A smile crossed his face as he put his finger underneath Mac's chin and lifted it so she would have to look into his eyes.

"I know what he tried to do but together we will make sure that he never has another reason to try it ever again!"

This was kinda short, sorry but I hope you still enjoy it! Let me know what you think, I will try to update soon!


	12. Chapter 12

It hadn't been long after Mary Sue had returned with the cups that Dr. Willis entered the room. He had a slight smile on his face that couldn't hide his concern.

"I have given your friend a sedative; I don't want him to wake up until at least tomorrow morning!" 

"But why, I don't understand?" Mac gave him a confused look.

"Your young friend went through a very traumatic experience. As a matter of fact, it was so traumatic that he tried to end his own life. Letting him wake up now would probably be too much. By all rights, he should be in a hospital under constant supervision!" Realizing that Mary Sue was just about to interrupt him, he put his hand soothingly on her arm, "I know what you are going to say, that you and his friends will give him all the care he needs. This is the only reason why I allow him to stay here. And because I know that going to a hospital might put him right back into the situation he was in."

"So what do you want us to do?" Mary Sue asked.

"Yeah, and what should we expect?" Judson threw in.

"First of all, I want someone to be with him at all times. He might be having nightmares or even start running a fever. Psychological trauma is very unpredictable and can cause all kinds of physical problems. I think this was the reason for him to loose consciousness in the first place rather than the blood loss. It actually doesn't look like he lost that much but I will draw some lab work tomorrow, so we can see how his hemoglobin is. The incision to his wrist is long but not very deep. I covered it with some steri-strips but I will be back in a few hours and put a few sutures in. And I want to be here when he wakes up, just in case!"

"Thanks for everything!" Mary Sue hugged her friend, "I know we are putting you in a difficult situation but there was really no one else I could trust with that!"

"I understand, just take good care of my patient, he is in a very fragile state!"

"Well, I am sure we can make him feel better tomorrow, we have all kinds of good news for him!" Judson smiled.

Once again the concern was very obvious on the doctor's face, "Be careful, any kind of excitement could throw him totally off. Don't overwhelm him and take things very slow. I wouldn't tell him anything for a while until we are sure he can deal with it!"

The smile that had just shown on Judson's face disappeared, looking at Mac, he realized that the good news they had wasn't all good. To tell Gabe that his paralysis was reversible would also mean to tell him of one more deceit Senator Patterson put him through. It didn't need any words between them to decide that they would wait until Gabe was ready.

++++++

December 25th, 1978

Susan Flaherty was back were she had started from – the small town she had grown up in. It was Christmas Day and reluctantly she had agreed to accompany her parents to church. It had been only to please them because to her God was only an abstract being that meant nothing – not anymore. Now she sat in the pew, surrounded by happy people listening to a wonderful Christmas message, yet her mind was far away, reliving the pain of the last year. It had started out so promising with her marriage to the most wonderful man she had ever met. Life had been complete when they found out she was pregnant. Things couldn't have been better, until the tragic accident that claimed her husband's life. Ready to end her life, it had been the new life in her that saved hers. And now that life, the child she had lived for, was gone. Lost due to a tragic incident, which the doctors called precipitant labor, a condition, that caused the birth to happen very fast, in her case too fast. It had caused her uterus to rupture and cause severe bleeding.  The doctors had performed an emergency hysterectomy but due to her weakened condition infection had set in and for several weeks her life had hung in the balance. She remembered very little of these two weeks, just the faces of her concerned parents at her bed side. 

It had been a fierce battle but finally the fever broke and consciousness returned to her. Still weak, her first concern had been for baby. She very clearly remembered the look in her mother gave her before she averted her eyes and fixed her eyes on her husband. She also hadn't missed the slight nod her father gave her. At that moment she knew. Her mother's words just gave her the confirmation. She would never forget them.

"I'm sorry sweetheart your baby didn't live. The doctors tried everything but he was just too weak!" 

For some reason she had just felt numb, unable to feel any emotion. "You said he?"

Again her parents had exchanged glances, then her father had said, "Yes, it was a little boy! We gave him the name Gabriel Brenton, just like you wanted!" He had stopped there for a moment before he had continued, "You were so sick and we really couldn't wait any longer with the funeral, so we took him home and buried him beside his father. We thought you would want it that way!"

It was at that moment that the realization had struck her – she would never be able to see her little boy, would never be able to hold him in her arms. Never, never, never….! This one word had swirled through her mind, making it impossible to think of anything else.

For several weeks she had lived in a trance, hardly realizing when she had been discharged from the hospital. Her parents had brought her back home, their home, which was no longer hers. She had lived like a machine, programmed to eat, drink and sleep, the pain in her to deep to grab or even think about. She had hardly been able to stand living back were it all had started, yet going back to Boston hadn't been an option either – there everything had ended. And she knew she wouldn't have enough strength left to start all over somewhere new.

 Only a few days ago she had started to understand how much worry she caused her parents. And although she didn't have the strength to change anything, she had agreed to coming to church today, trying to make them feel better. After all they were the only people in the world she had left.

Suddenly she was startled out of her thoughts by something the pastor at the pulpit said, "This Christmas let us not forget the King of Heaven that came down from his father's throne to become a lowly child in a dirty and smelly manger. He gave his life for all the poor and forgotten and suffered death for us. Let us come down from our throne and remember how much we have to give!"

It came like a flash to her that she had something that many people had never experienced – a love that was so deep and real that even death couldn't take it away. Her husband and her son would always be with her and no one could ever take their love away from her, no one but herself. There were children in Boston that needed her, many of them had never experienced the love of a parent because they had been abandoned by there own parents due to physical or mental handicaps. She could make a difference in there life's by giving them what they needed most – love. 

It was like there was a ray of light going into her heart, giving her new strength and purpose. "Gabriel, my angel", she whispered, "I promise, as long as I live you will always be in my heart!"

++++++

Present Day

Dr. Willis had returned around 3 AM to check on his patient. He didn't want to take any chances by waiting to long with the sutures so he had brought the suture kit along. Mary Sue had assisted him, while Mac and Judson had quietly watched. Until then Gabe had shown no sign of restlessness but now he started to move around, mumbling words no one was able to understand.

Checking his watch, the doctor said, "It's a little early for another sedative but I don't want him this restless while I suture!"

"Give me just a moment!" Mac got up and moved beside Gabe. Gently she started to stroke his hair, taking hold of his uninjured hand with her free one.

"It's okay, you are safe, I won't let anything happen to you!" she whispered.

The effect was almost immediate, as Gabe started to relax. She continued to hold his hand and stroke his hair as she looked at the doctor, "Why don't you continue, I stay right here and try to keep him quiet!"

It didn't take Dr. Willis very long to finish the procedure. After he had bandaged the area once again, he turned to the others, "This should leave only a very small scar that will almost disappear given enough time. I have used a technique that does not show any sutures in the top layer of the skin!" Reading the questions in Mac and Judson's eyes, he added, "I have found that it might be important to your friend's emotional wellbeing later on. He does not need this scar to constantly remind him of what he has been through and what he tried to do!"

He packed his things and gave Mary Sue further instructions, then he turned to leave.

"I will be back around 8 AM but don't hesitate to call me if there are any problems. Mary Sue can give him another injection in about one hour!"

++++++

The rest of the night went by without problems. Despite the doctors fears Gabe didn't become restless again and did not develop any complications. Mary Sue had given him the injection as ordered but had decreased the dosage slightly. She had also tried to convince Mac and Judson to go to bed but had not been successful. Neither one had been willing to leave their friends side. Around 7:00 in the morning she had finally convinced both of them to at least take a shower and have some of the breakfast she had prepared. But it didn't take them more than 15 minutes to reappear, each of them with a cup of coffee in their hand, still chewing the last piece of toast that had been hastily stuffed into their mouths. Mary Sue couldn't help but smile, with friends like this, Gabe had nothing to fear.

Gladly she gave up her chair to Mac, who instantly set her cup down and grabbed Gabe's hand. Judson took seat on the other side of the bed, slowly sipping his coffee. For a while it was silent as they only exchanged glances. Finally Judson broke the silence.

"Something is bothering you!"

"It's nothing, I just keep thinking, we have been waiting for this for so long and now I am almost afraid of what is going to happen when Gabe wakes up!"

Judson looked at her for a moment before he responded, "I know, I have the same feeling! Mac, this is not going to be easy but together we will make it!"

"I hope you are right!" Mac's voice was still filled with doubt.

"Of course I am!" Judson tried to convince her just as much as himself. As his look wandered from Mac to the sleeping figure in the bed, he unexpectedly found himself faced by a pair of hazel eyes. There was confusion and despair written all over them as they wandered from him to Mac and back. Unprepared for the suddenness of their friends awakening, neither Mac nor Judson knew how to react. 

"I thought you would never come!" 

The words were hardly more than a whisper, yet they stabbed through both their hearts like a glowing sword. The pain was almost physical and caused both of them to gasp. The following silence laid on the room like a black cloud.

 It was Mac who first recovered, pushing out a pain stricken, "I'm so sorry Gabe!"

"It's okay, I should have known better!"

Mac squeezed his hand even harder, "There was never a moment when we even considered giving up on you!"

Judson nodded in agreement, "We are a team remember!"

Gabe nodded, unable to say more as his eyes filled with tears. His lips quivered and it took all his strength to hold a sob back. How could he ever let his friends know about the darkness he had allowed himself to slip into? A darkness void of any hope of salvation, so deep, that his only way to escape had been taking his own life. And once again they had been there and saved him. But was he really safe? Surely his self proclaimed father would use the next opportunity to get him back! There was just no way out for him, the Senator would never give up until he finally got what he wanted. 

"I wish you would have let me die!" the anger in his words was almost overwhelming.

"How can you say something like this?"

 Unable to understand the reasons behind his words, Mac's response was almost as angry as Gabe's and she was ready to say more when Judson silenced her by putting his hand on hers. He had seen something more than anger in his friend's eyes; there was a fear and uncertainty that almost brought tears to his eyes. Senator Patterson had truly accomplished what he had set out to do for years – he had broken Gabe's spirit. 

"I take care of the Senator!" he said in a quiet, yet determined voice, "I promise you, he will not even attempt to take you back!"

He could see the spark of hope lighting up in Gabe's face just to disappear as fast and be replaced by the same darkness that had been there before.

"I've got a phone call to make!" 

He nodded at Mac and gave Gabe a last encouraging smile before he disappeared.

+++++++

April 15th, 1979

Katherine Patterson stood behind the glass doors that let into the library of the Patterson Mansion. There was a worried look on her face as she watched her husband stare at a book, pretending to read it. Any other person would have bought his act, yet she knew him well enough to see that he was deeply troubled. Something she hardly ever saw in her husband, who was always in control and never seemed to get emotional. Yet the last few months had been tough for the whole family but especially for him. 

It had been only three days before Thanksgiving when his father, James Patterson had suffered a severe heart attack. It had come without warning, while he had been closing a business deal that had been months in the making. After several days of worrying for his life, the doctors had finally assured them he was out of danger and would make a full recovery, although he would have to take it easy from now on. That same night they had gotten the call that he had suffered a debilitating stroke. Again for days it was unclear if he would live, then the judgment had come down like a hammer – he had suffered severe brain damage and was unlikely to ever recover. He had spent the next month in the hospital, receiving the best possible care and therapy. After New Years they had finally been allowed to bring him home – a broken man. His speech was reduced to an incoherent mumble; the left side of his mouth drooped, making it impossible for him to control the saliva that almost constantly drooled down his chin. His left arm and leg were paralyzed and he had lost control over all of his body functions. They had inserted a tube into his stomach to provide him with nourishment due to his inability to swallow without choking. Yet his eyes were clear as ever, telling that he was fully aware of what was happening to him. The man that always had prided himself to do everything on his own was now totally dependent on the care of the two fulltime nurses his son had hired for him.

Katherine remembered how difficult it had been for her husband and although he had never talked to her about it she could read him like a book. He had always been dominating, never allowing her inside into his feelings or much of a free will for that matter but she was used to this. Having grown up the youngest child and only daughter of one of America's "royal families", she had always been told what to do and never learned to be independent. It almost had been a relief for her when Will Patterson had married her right out of college. The thought of actually being on her own had more than scared her. Now she wished she could have done more for her husband, because although it wasn't always easy to live with him and it definitely was difficult for her to understand his reasoning at times, she loved him deeply and knew that at least part of him returned this love. She knew she had done what she could for him but having new twins hadn't been easy even if they had a live in nanny for the children. Constance had been a very needy baby, always wanting to be held and crying for food every 3 hours. Still now at 6 month she didn't sleep through the night. Gabe on the other hand had been sickly for quite some time, seeming to catch any infection that was around. Yet he was also a happy baby, even when sick he hardly ever cried and still seemed to smile and giggle when anyone came around him. Katherine felt almost guilty that many times she had left Constance to the nanny while taking care of Gabe herself. Yet there had been a bond developed between her and this little being that no one had wanted, that was just as strong, maybe even stronger than the one she had with her own children.

Tearing herself out of her thoughts, she walked into the library and sat down beside her husband. Just this morning they had laid his father to rest after another stroke three days ago had claimed his life. Unsure what to say, she just laid her hand on his. When he looked up she could for the first time in their 9 year marriage see his true feelings in his eyes. And suddenly she realized; that it wasn't as much the loss of his father that troubled him then the loss of independence that he had witnessed in him. Knowing how much he was like the elder Patterson, she understood the devastation this had brought for him. His father had lived through the worst nightmare anyone could have and she could only begin to imagine the fear that had build up in her husband.

"I love you Will ", she said quietly, "I will always be on your side, no matter what happens!"

There was something like gratefulness in his eyes as he squeezed her hand and gently kissed her before his face returned to its usual emotionless expression.

"I need to call the office and see what is going on; after all I haven't been in very much the last few days!" 

Katherine nodded and quietly left the room, well knowing he didn't like her presence when he was doing business. Sadness crept up into her heart as she realized that he never totally would let her into his life, yet she was also satisfied by the one glimpse of him that he had allowed her just a moment ago. There was a slight smile on her face as she returned to the nursery to check on her children.

TBC

Thanks for all the feedback, please continue to review, it sure makes my day


	13. Chapter 13

Present Day

When Judson returned to Gabe's room he found Dr. Willis checking out his patient. He had allowed Mac to remain in the room, feeling it would be comforting to Gabe.

 Now he just nodded at Judson and pointed at a chair at the window, "Why don't you sit down, I am almost finished!"

He continued his examination. After he had finished he gave Gabe an encouraging smile, "Well young man, looks like you could use a few pounds on your ribs but otherwise I think you are going to be just fine!"

Gabe, who didn't say anything throughout the whole exam, once again just gave him a sad look.

 Instead Mac answered with a smile on her face, "Well, I think we can help that, you never seen this boy chow down my gourmet cooking!"

Knowing that this usually would have brought out a loud protest from her younger friend, she was disappointed that he didn't even smile at her comment. His whole behavior was so unlike him that it almost seemed like he wasn't even the same person. The worried look she exchanged with Judson was not lost on Dr. Willis.

"Why don't you join me for some of the breakfast that Mary Sue invited me to? She told me you just swallowed a few bites this morning.  I think our young friend here will be okay for a little while!"

Mac looked questioning at Judson, who nodded, "We will be right with you doc! Why don't you go ahead? I just need to talk to Gabe for a moment!"

After the doctor had left Judson turned to Gabe, "I handled your father, he won't be coming for you!" Seeing disbelieve in the younger man's eyes, he continued, "I know it is hard to believe but I promise you it is true!"

"Thanks!" was the only word coming out of Gabe's mouth before he closed his eyes and turned to his side. Not until he heard his friends quietly leave the room did he open them again. Could it really be true? Could Judson have gotten the upper hand over the Senator? So many questions swirled around in his head. He really wanted to believe but he also knew his father, he would never allow anyone to keep him from his property. And this was what he felt reduced to – Senator Patterson's personal property.  Closing his eyes once again, he allowed himself to slip into the darkness of a restless sleep.

++++++

Closing the door behind her, Mac turned around and leaned against it, "How in the world did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get the Senator off our backs? Or was that just a put on for Gabe's sake?"

Judson smiled slightly, "No it wasn't; I called him and told him that we knew enough about Gabe's adoption that we could make things very uncomfortable for him!"

"And that was enough? It sure doesn't sound like Senator Patterson to me; he never backed down that easy in the past!"

"Well, I also told him that I found Gabe's real family!"

"I'm just glad it worked! I really feel like going over there and punch him once for every day he held Gabe a prisoner!"

Mac's anger was so obvious that Judson laid his hand calmingly on her shoulder. He knew her well enough to know she would not hesitate to put her threat into action. 

"I know how you feel but it really wouldn't do us any good having you end up in jail for assault!" 

For a minute or so he could see the anger work in Mac before she finally took a deep breath and relaxed a little, "You are right, like usual but it sure would feel good!"

Slowly she turned and headed for the kitchen, "Let's go and have some breakfast, I want to hear what Dr. Willis has to say!"

++++++

Dr. Willis was in conversation with Mary Sue when they sat down at the table. Ignoring the plate with delicious looking blueberry pancakes Mary Sue handed him, Judson looked at the doctor.

"So what didn't you want to tell us in front of Gabe?"

Flushing his last bite of pancake down with a sip from his coffee, the doctor' face turned serious, "As I told your friend, physically he should be okay, but I am really worried about his mental wellbeing. He is in a state of deep depression. That is fairly normal for what he has been through but I am worried that he might not be able to work his way out of it without help!"

"Is that all you are worried about?" Judson's face showed signs of relief, "I promise you, we will do everything in our power to help him through this!"

"I'm sure you will but I am afraid this might not be enough! I think he will need professional help! I know a Psychologist….!"

"No!" Judson interrupted him, "I know Gabe and I think this would make it worse for him. He has been through so much lately; he pretty much lost his identity in the process. Having to talk to a stranger about it would be too difficult!

Dr. Willis gave him a doubting glance and looked at Mary Sue for help.

"I'm sorry George" she said with a slight shake of her head, "but I have to agree with Judson, at least for the time being. Why don't you give him some time, maybe a week or so and then we talk about it again?"

"Well, I don't like it but maybe you are right! I will check on him daily and we talk about his progress or lack thereof in one week. Until then, give him all the encouragement he needs but don't excite him. He needs to deal with what happened in the last few days first before he will be ready to take on anything new!"

"Don't worry doc we take care of him, we always have!" Mac threw in with a smile on her face.

Thank you for being so patient and waiting for the next chapter for so long! I know it isn't very long but I had a very serious case of  writers block and real life! Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue to give feedback, it is what makes me come back to the story and continue to write!


	14. Chapter 14

The next week turned out to be tougher than either Mac or Judson could have imagined it. Life just seemed to drift by Gabe without him actually taking part in it. He ate very little of what he was served. Nobody was able to convince him that he needed more nourishment. On most occasions they saw it as a success if he even picked up the fork to take one bite. Mary Sue finally took over and started to feed him. Initially reluctant she finally saw no other way and found to her own surprise that Gabe didn't protest. He also didn't seem to enjoy it but at least this way she was able to get some food in him.  In the same way he didn't seem to take part in any conversation. He did answer direct questions though, usually with as few words as possible before returning back to his almost catatonic state. While Mac continued to try everything in her power to get him out of his depression, Judson started to sit back, anxiously watching. He was beginning to believe that maybe they weren't doing the right thing by following Dr. Willis' suggestions.

++++++

It was towards the end of the first week. Judson had spent the morning going over some papers. Earlier he had watched Mac had taking Gabe out on the patio to spend some time in the sun. Like usually, Gabe hadn't protested, he hardly ever did. He just let things happen to himself devoid of any will of his own. Now Judson decided to join his friends. As he headed outside, he stopped at the French doors, listening for a moment to the story Mac was telling Gabe about the first camping trip she went on with her father. The tale was quite funny, especially when she confessed having set up the tent right beside an ant hill. Very animatedly she showed the reaction her father had when the ants crawled into his pants. Judson couldn't help but giggle but his face turned serious again when he realized that Gabe didn't even seem to listen. His eyes were far of in the distance and it wasn't until Mac touched him that he turned his attention back to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked with some anxiety in her voice.

"Yeah, just fine!" the smile on his face looked forced and didn't reach his eyes, something that was an everyday occurrence these days.

It was at that time that something snapped in Judson's mind. This couldn't go on like this. He just wasn't willing to let his friend suffer any longer while standing by helplessly. There was determination in his steps as he walked towards Gabe. Reaching him he stood silently but for a split second, trying to make his mind up how to start.

"Gabe, I need to talk to you!" waiting for a reaction before he went on, he realized his friend hardly had lifted his head up. Slowly he pulled up a chair and set down so that he would be at eyelevel with the younger man. 

Mac threw him a warning look, suddenly understanding what he was about to do.

"It's okay Mac, I know what I'm doing! Gabe, look at me!" he started again, this time at least finding hazel eyes gazing at him as a result, "What I am going to tell you now is something I should have told you a week ago but Dr. Willis thought you might not be able to take it!"

He paused for a second, "Well I feel differently, so here it is. Senator Patterson hasn't told you the full truth about your injury. Your spinal cord wasn't severed; it was pinched by some fractured vertebrae. During your surgery the doctors stabilized the vertebrae somewhat but due to tissue injuries and swelling they weren't able to remove all of the bone fragments and take the pressure of the cord. This would have been done in a second surgery several weeks later. Only this never happened because the Senator made you disappear!"

Stopping once again to let the news sink in, he felt slightly disappointed when there was no response from his friend. Doubt started to creep up in him, maybe he had been wrong. Then suddenly he saw tears roll down Gabe's face. Without thinking he pulled him into his embrace, holding him tightly against his chest. He could feel the sobs rippling through the younger man's body, first silently until they finally came out of his throat like a desperate scream. Judson continued to hold him tight, rocking him back and forth until the sobbing finally seized. He suddenly felt like a father holding his young son, an experience he never had.   
  
Only after Gabe had settled down did he realize that he himself had tears running down his face. Letting go of his friend, he wiped his face with his sleeve. A quick look at Mac showed him that she too had been crying. 

"Gabe, we are going to fix this! I promise you will walk again!"

Gabe could clearly hear the determination in Judson's voice. For the first time he felt like the darkness started to lift and there was something like a ray of sunlight breaking through the clouds that had laid on him for so long. His voice was still filled with doubt but Judson could see a glimpse of the old Gabe in his eyes when he spoke, "What do I need to do?"

"We need to get Dr. Lowry back here; he will know what needs to be done next!" 

"No!" Gabe's voice was filled with anxiety.

Judson put his hand on his friends shoulder, "Gabe, he did your first surgery, he will know best how to fix your injury!"

"That's not it Judson, I just don't want to go back to the hospital here in Boston, please!" Gabe's eyes were pleading with him.

Judson exchanged an understanding look with Mac. It was clear that Gabe was afraid of going back to the same hospital from which the Senator had taken him the last time. Yet for the moment the didn't seem to have an option.

"I'm sure Dr. Lowry will see you at the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota!" the statement came from Mary Sue, who had approached them without being noticed.

There was a sigh of relief not only from Gabe but also from Mac and Judson. Mary Sue seemed to have the ability to always come to the rescue. 

"I will call Dr. Willis; he can make all the arrangements! In the meantime, why don't you come inside and have some of the lunch that's starting to get cold!"

Only now they could see the traces of tears on her face, making it obvious that she had been standing there for some time. Now she turned and led the way into the house, closely followed by Mac who pushed Gabe's wheel chair. Judson stood there for another moment, thanking what ever God was out there that Gabe was starting to come back to them.

++++++

It turned out that Dr. Lowry didn't have an opening to see Gabe for another two weeks. In the meantime he did order another MRI. Although very reluctant in the beginning, Gabe finally agreed to have it done at Boston Memorial rather than waiting until they would get to the Mayo Clinic. This way the images could be sent to Dr. Lowry and he would already have seen them at the time of the appointment. 

While he was waiting for the appointment day to approach, Gabe started to get back to some of the strengthening exercises that he had learned at the Rehab Center. Mac and Judson assisted and supported him were ever they could. Both of them realized very fast that their youngest team member was far from being back to his old self. Even though he participated in conversations and even laughed at their jokes, he never took the initiative by himself and only on rare occasions would his smile actually reach his eyes. His spirit had been broken and it would take a long time for it to mend. 

Mac and Judson did everything in their power to keep his spirit up. They had decided to ignore his dark moods, at least for the moment. Yet especially Mac found it hard to watch the pain and fear that sometimes showed in the expressive face. Many times the anger she felt against Senator Patterson threatened to overwhelm her. It was during one of these moments when she felt a soothing hand on her back.

"I don't know how much longer I can watch him without committing murder!" she said without turning around.

"I understand", Judson agreed with her, "but this wouldn't help Gabe either. He will have to face the Senator and deal with him by himself.  That's the only way, if he ever really wants to be free from this experience. Patterson almost destroyed him, unless Gabe can face him, he will always have power over him."

"Do you think he will be able to?" Mac questioned without trying to hide the doubt in her voice.

Judson's answer came without much delay, "Yes, I know he will! And you know how I can be so sure?"

Mac turned around, waiting for his answer.

"I am so sure because he has people around, who genuinely care about him, people like you!"

"And you!" Mac whispered as her lips gently kissed his cheek. 

++++++

Finally the day of the appointment came. The team had flown to Minneapolis the day before and then driven to Rochester via a car they had rented at the airport. By the time they had arrived at the hotel Gabe had been so exhausted that neither Judson nor Mac had pressed him when he went to bed without supper. The next morning he ate at breakfast but it was clear that he was too nervous to enjoy any of the delicious pancakes Mac had ordered for him.

 Now he was sitting in front of the Neurosurgeon, Mac on Judson right beside him. Though sure of the outcome of the visit, neither one of them had been willing to abandon their friend. On the outside Gabe appeared calm, almost detached; yet inside demons of despair were fighting angels of hope, making him feel like he was being torn apart. It was to his advantage, that he didn't know how angry the Dr. Lowry had initially been after Dr. Willis had contacted him. He couldn't understand the long delay in the surgical procedure; and at first had refused to see Gabe. Only after Dr. Willis had explained the circumstances to him, had he finally agreed, although still not quite sure if he wanted to believe the whole story. It seemed far too surreal to be true. Now, that he looked in the eyes of the young man in front of him, his last doubts melted away.

"Gabriel', he started, "I have reviewed your MRI and I would like to get you into surgery as soon as possible. I made room tomorrow, if that's okay with you!"

For a moment Gabe was too stunned to respond, too many thoughts swirling around in his head. Could it really be that he would walk again? Finally he was able to put his doubts into words, "Do you think it will work?"

Dr. Lowry had been prepared for this question, "If you asked me if you will walk again, the answer is yes!" Seeing the relief in his patients face, he continued, "But I have to warn you, due to the delay in the procedure, recovery will not be as smooth as if the surgery would have been performed within a few weeks."

 Gabe took a deep breath, although a little apprehensive he didn't feel disappointed by the honest answer he had gotten.

"So, what do I have to expect?" he asked in a quiet but steady voice.

"Well, to good news is, that I expect you to regain at least some feeling in your legs almost immediately…" he paused for a moment, unsure how much he should tell the young man. A nod from Judson finally encouraged him to continue, "…but there will be some pain for sure! It could be anywhere from moderate that might disappear within weeks to severe pain that could be chronic. It really depends on how much nerve damage there is! And in the most favorable scenario, there will be a lot of physical therapy ahead of you!"

This time there was a long moment of quiet. Mac and Judson had been sure that things would go without problems and now needed time to digest the news they had just heard, both were almost afraid of Gabe's reaction.

 Gabe on the other hand felt like he had just gotten the best news of his life. After all the emotional pain he had been through in the last few months, the anticipation of physical pain didn't seem to have any power over him. Right now he had to look at his legs to even be aware that they were still there; the thought to be able to feel and use them again was so welcome that nothing could scare him at this point. 

"I'm ready doctor, whatever is going to happen will be better than this!" the determination in his voice surprised Dr. Lowry. Mac and Judson only exchanged a smile, relieved by Gabe's response. 

++++++

After a thorough physical and some further testing the day before, Gabe was being prepped for surgery early next morning. He hadn't slept much during the night, although Dr. Lowry had ordered a mild sedative. Every time he had fallen asleep he could hear Senator Patterson's voice telling him that everything would be in vain. He then would wake up just to find that his doubts followed him into wakefulness. He had fought all night trying to regain the confidence he had yesterday but to no avail. It seemed like he just couldn't win this battle. At some point he had even been tempted to call of the whole procedure. Only the thought of Mac and Judson had given him the strength not to. 

Now his friends were by his side, waiting for him to be picked up. Initially he tried to hide his feelings but very fast he realized that neither Mac nor Judson where fooled by his calm outside. So he finally dropped the act.

"I just don't know if it is worth going through with it?"

Judson was not surprised by the confession, "Gabe, I want you to think about it this way – you have nothing to loose and everything to gain!" 

He knew that this was basically what Gabe had said the day before but realizing that he hadn't been able to hold on to them, he hoped by paraphrasing them, his friend would be able to hold on to them again.

And seeing the small spark in his eyes, he knew that he was right.

"I guess you are right," he agreed, "just remind of it from time to time!" There was almost a grin on his face.

"Mr. Patterson," the voice came from the nurse that had entered the room unnoticed, "It is time to go!"

 "We see you after surgery!" Judson squeezed Gabe's hand tightly then stepped back to allow Mac access to him. 

"Hey, at least you get to sleep, we have to wait until it is over!" she said, trying to lighten the mood before she bend down and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Both stayed behind as Gabe was wheeled out of the room. They knew the next few hours would make a big difference on how their youngest team member's life would continue. An quietly they sent a prayer to heaven, asking just once for things to go right


	15. Chapter 15

It was dark and quiet but neither the darkness nor the silence that surrounded him had anything scary to them. He hadn't felt this much at peace in a long time, maybe ever! And the longer he thought about it the more he decided this was a good place to be. This was why the voices that started to drift over like from a far away place weren't really welcome. 'Go away!' he wanted to scream at them as they slowly came closer bringing with them a feeling of heaviness and uneasiness. Yet either they couldn't hear him or they just didn't want to understand because they just wouldn't stop. Desperate to quiet them he tried to move away just to suddenly find himself overwhelmed by a stabbing pain that seemed to race up and down his lower back and into his legs. His eyes flew open at the same time as he heard the scream. It took him a moment to become of the fact that it had come from his own throat. His eyes moved back and forth, finally fixing unto a still fuzzy, yet not unfriendly looking face just above him. At the same time he could feel hands trying to hold him down and he saw the mouth of the person move. It took some concentration before he finally could understand the words. "Gabe, listen to me, you need to lie still!" As the voice and the face became clearer he finally recognized them as belonging to Dr. Lowry. Taking a breath of relief he relaxed slightly and found that almost instantly the pain became more bearable. 

The doctor gave him a few moments to recover before he spoke again. "Gabe, the surgery went well and the pain you are experiencing is a good sign right now. I will give you something against it but first I need to do a few tests!" Ensuring himself that his patient understood, he went on, "I will prick your legs and feet with this needle" he held up a sterile cannula, "and you tell me if you can feel anything!"

Gabe nodded, still slightly dazed from the anesthesia.

"Okay, here it goes!" 

The prick of the needle in the lower part of his left leg, felt more like a knife stabbing him and he couldn't hold a moan back nor help the involuntary jerk that went through both of his legs. Yet with it also cleared the haze from his brain and he suddenly understood the meaning of it. He could feel his legs. No longer were they useless things just dangling from the lower half of his body.

"I can feel them; I can feel my legs and they move!" he said in amazement, not conscious of the fact that he had spoken out loud until he heard the doctor laugh.

"Indeed, they do!"

Suddenly panic seemed to take over, "What about the pain?"

"Right now your nerves are overreacting. After being out for so long they are just not able to process the information right. That's why the pain is so intense. I told you before there is a chance you might have to live with pain but what you are experiencing right now isn't it!" Dr. Lowry assured him, "I will inject some pain medication into your IV, which should help!"

"How long will it be until I can start to walk?"

Dr. Lowry couldn't help but laugh about the enthusiasm of his young patient. 

"Well, how about you rest today and tomorrow we do an MRI and check how everything looks?"

"Why tomorrow? Why not today?" Gabe said with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"Gabe, you just came out of surgery, you got to give it a little time!"

"But it's been so long already!" His voice now sounded more like a little boy begging for a toy.

Once again Dr. Lowry smiled, "Tomorrow will be here before you know! How about I let in your friends, they can hardly stand the wait anymore either!"

He walked away and opened the door, "You can come in now!"

++++++

Mac was the first one at Gabe's side, anxiety clearly written on her face. Expecting her friend still to be drowsy from the effects of the anesthesia, she was surprised by the sparkle in his eyes.

"Gabe….," she started but was instantaneously interrupted by his outburst, "They hurt, Mac!"

"I'm sorry, Gabe, do you want me to tell Dr. Lowry?" she asked, not grasping what he was trying to say.

"No, Mac, you don't understand, I can feel pain in my legs, it feels terrible right now but it is the best pain I ever had!" He paused for a moment and a grin appeared on his face, "Can you believe it, I never thought I ever would enjoy being in pain!"

"This is great Gabe; I don't know what to say!" Mac squeezed his hand, for once unable to express her emotions. There were tears in her eyes when she locked them with Judson, who now was standing beside her.

"I told you, that you had everything to gain!" Judson said out loud, while he silently sent a prayer of thanks to heaven. Although he didn't like to, he had to admit that even he had some doubts about the success of the surgery. He was glad he had been wrong.

"Yes, you did tell me!" Gabe answered in a more quiet voice, again taking a break, before he continued, "Thanks for sticking with me!"

++++++

November 7th, 1991

Katherine Patterson quietly pulled the door to her daughter's room shut. It was late, almost 1130 and she hadn't been surprised to find Constance already asleep although it had been only 10 minutes since she had disappeared into her room. She knew her daughter had most likely not brushed her teeth and probably was fully dressed underneath her blanket but for once she decided it wasn't worth waking her up again. It had been a long excitement filled day for both her and her brother. After all you didn't have a birthday everyday, especially not a 13th birthday. It had meant so much to Constance to finally be a teenager; she had hardly been able to contain her anticipation during the last week. Her twin brother on the other side didn't seem to care about the upcoming event at all. At least not until today but even then it had been more the presents and the company of his friends that excited him than the entry into the "pre-adult years". Maybe it was just the difference between boys and girls in general or the difference between Constance and Gabriel in particular. 

Katherine's thoughts were interrupted when she entered her son's room. She found him still awake, dressed in his pajamas and obviously waiting for her. As she sat down on his bed his arms wrapped around her and he planted a big kiss on her cheek before he hugged her tight.

 "Thanks mom, this was the best birthday ever. I love the computer, boy it is absolutely cool. Do you know, it even has the brand new windows system! Man, it is just totally unbelievable!" His voice almost broke as he had to take a breath.

She smiled, happy about his joy yet unsure what to make of it. Computers and all these other new electronic gadgets didn't mean a thing to her. She had trouble to even make the VCR work. 

Gabe saw the look on her face and let out an exacerbated gasp, "Mom, computers are the thing of the future. I am telling you, 10 years from now, everyone will have at least one in their house. Just think about the endless possibilities!" 

Not quiet believing her son; yet unwilling to curb his enthusiasm, she just smiled. "It's time for you to go to sleep, it is late and although tomorrow is a Saturday, you know your dad has set up the photo shoot with Peoples Magazine in the morning!"

Gabe pulled his nose up, "Typical, he couldn't even be here for our birthday but we have to be there for his stupid photo shoot!"

"Now Gabe, you know your father wanted to be here but he had to be at this meeting with several other Senators and it isn't his fault that they wouldn't postpone the meeting!"

"He should have been here!" Gabe's voice had suddenly taken on a very sad note.

Unsure on how to comfort him, she just held him tight and let her hand glide through his dark curly hair. She pressed a kiss on his forehead before she gently let him sink onto the pillow. "You really need to sleep now sweetheart!" 

She stood up and walked to the door. Once more she turned around and looked at him, "Mommy loves you super much!" she said, remembering the bedtime routine they had when Gabe was little. Not really expecting a response, she was surprised to hear a whispered "And I love you super much, you are the bestest mommy in the whole world!" There were tears in her eyes when she closed the door and walked down the hall to her own bedroom.

++++++

Katherine couldn't find any sleep that night. Her husband had returned home around 2 o'clock but like always, when he came home this late, had used one of the guest rooms. She had a long time ago accepted that he lived his own life in which she was just the price to be shown off. She knew he didn't have an affair. No, her husband was way to busy and self involved to have room for another woman in his life. She even believed that he loved her, in his own way at least. It hadn't always been easy to be the wife of someone as ambitious as William but eventually she had found a way to fill out the role. Her fulfillment was in her role as a mother. Watching her children grow up and be able to be part of their lives was what had kept her going.

 Isaiah and Thaddeus had always been so much like their father, not just in looks but also in their personalities. Both had been very goal oriented ever since they been little and it had become very clear that they would follow in their father's foot steps. Both had graduated High School first of their class and had gone off to study at Harvard. The only difference between them was that 23 year old Isaiah had no interest in politics and was totally devoted to his goal to become a criminal lawyer, while 21 year old Thaddeus had already decided that becoming a lawyer would be only a jumping board for his future political career. Katherine realized she had never had much influence over her two elder sons but was happy that both of them still openly showed their affection for her.

Her thoughts went on to Constance, her only daughter, who was in many ways like her. She showed a lot of compassion for others and had already decided, she never would become a lawyer. No, she would tell everyone who wanted to know and also those who didn't, that she would become a doctor. Katherine didn't doubt for a minute that she would go through with it. Although only 13, she was in this very much like her father and her two older brothers. Still, she was much easier to guide and just during the last few months she had grown so much closer to her mother, asking for help with the many little problems a girl her age would experience. She loved her older brothers very much but the large age difference had never allowed them to become very close. Gabe on the other hand had always been her best friend and they seemed to be connected in a very special way. Constance would follow him anywhere and Gabe had on more than one occasion saved her from trouble. 

Gabriel - Katherine hated to admit it, and it wasn't like anyone of her other children or even her husband would have ever seen it, but he was the one closest to her heart. How he hated to be called by his full name, he always maintained his name was Gabe, not Gabriel. Maybe it was just because his father insisted on the use of his proper name more than he had ever done with his siblings. But Gabe had managed to have even the servants call him by his nick name. There was just something about him that no one could resist. She could even see her husband at times waiver in his resolve. None of the other children had ever managed to do this to him. She wondered if it had something to do with him being not their flesh and blood but threw out the thought immediately. She had never thought of Gabe as anything but her own. And anyone who looked at him would have never doubted his relationship to the rest of the family. He had the same dark curly hair as his brothers; even his features were similar, the only difference being that he always had been a little slighter than them. But that could easily be accounted for as her heritage.  But from the very beginning it had been clear that his personality was very different. He had been a very happy child, easy going but also very stubborn. Always ready to openly defy his father, if he didn't belief in his orders but always loving and obedient to her. She remembered many occasions when he had followed his father's commands just to make her happy. Yet she was sure he would never out of his free will be part of the family law firm. She knew him too well, knew he wasn't cut out to be a lawyer. He was crazy about anything electronic and seemed to have a real gift for fixing things. Besides that he was spending a lot of time in his books, books about adventures, history, archeology, anthropology and other things that most 13 year old boys had never heard about. And still he found time to spend with his many friends, being part of more mischief than even she would ever know about. 

Turning around in her bed once more, she smiled and sent a silent thanks to heaven. She would never be able to understand how any mother could give up her own child but she would forever be grateful to Gabe's mother. By giving him up she had made her family complete.

I know you had to wait for a long time for this part and I apologize for it. Real life sometimes just gets in the way of art (well, that is if you want to call my scribbling art). Thank you for all your patience and especially to all my reviewers. You guys are just wonderful and very encouraging!


End file.
